Tekken: A World Reborn
by Desiderio
Summary: The world doesn't need hatred. What is needed, is the will to do what is right, or perhaps, that which should be done for the better. Even the Darkness can do the right thing. But if you have Darkness, you also most definately need the Light.
1. Another Road

Author's note: As one might think, I'm not exactly happy with the amount of Kazuya and Jun stories. They only take up one page, and they all just don't expand more on what they have already displayed.

So hopefully, you writers out there who have written those KazxJun stories will read this and be inspired to do more.

If you have any questions, you may look at my profile. I've been working on a few stories, yet this one is being done in honor of my two favorite characters, both of all males and females respectively, and in response to the upcoming Tekken Tag Tournament 2!

So please, enjoy, and remember, we need more Kazuya and Jun out there folks! :O

A World Reborn

Chapter 1

Another Road

* * *

><p>Vengeance is somewhat of a cliche nowadays. In most stories, whether you see it in movies or read it in books, vengeance is almost surely there.<p>

However, in this world, vengeance isn't some dramatic concept that's been used to make a story interesting. It is very real. No matter what you'd like to see it as, it is always sparked through some form of loss, or in the case of a certain Mishima, cruel misunderstanding.

Even so, that is not the point I am trying to make. What I'm trying to honestly say, is that there is always a better path, or road, to take, than what you may perceive through hatred.

There was, at least in the eyes of the man who made a deal with the devil, an angel that had managed to make him aware of this, even though his rage had prevented him from accepting it. That was a long time ago, and their troubled past only allowed him to be aware of the darkness that wanted nothing more than to control him.

It was certainly his loss to his father, and then being thrown into a volcano that destroyed his memory of her, which is why he didn't seek her out when he was ressurrected by the hands of the Biotech Firm known as G-Corporation.

He forgot about her.

It's somewhat of a good thing he didn't remember, otherwise his rage would have allowed his dark self to fully control him at knowing he lost his chance at being with someone who truly cared for him. That, and the fact that she was attacked by the dark being known as Ogre, maybe even killed would have only fueled the fire. He already had a burning hatred for his father, any more emotional stress would probably kill a man even as strong-willed as himself.

Even though he realized Jin Kazama was his son at the fourth tournament, he didn't think back to his first and only love, most likely because the darkness in him was at the forefront of his mind.

He was beaten, yes, much to his chagrin, by both his son AND his father.

Yet even through this time, even before the beginning of the fifth tournament and onwards, his hatred began dwindling. Yes he was furious that he lost to them both, but mostly because he wanted that dark power from his son so that he could be complete and maybe be stronger than before. It's just one of the instinctive realizations that hits you when you cannot achieve something and never will, based on how you've approached it, in his case, killing his father and taking the devil gene back from his son, without realizing his limitations.

They were stronger than him. As time progressed, he began realizing why. Once he fully understood his problem, he finally defeated them all in the sixth tournament, even Azazel, and now his son in devil form.

But any pleasure he had, just didn't last.

Even now as the Tekken Force division of the Mishima waited patiently after having realized that Kazuya deafeated Jin, even now as the new master himself began to extract the devil power from Jin, he just didn't achieve that sense of triump that he used to before.

The moonlit, star-filled night sky accented the desert in a beautiful hue of blue, the temple behind him seeming empty of the darkness as Azazel's presence faded. "Kazuya Mishima, I wondered when you would be the head of the organization again. I am sincere now as I tell you this: you are the winner of the Sixth King of Iron Fist Tournament, and we proudly welcome you back."

Kazuya was a little curious that this armor-clad, almost android subordinate walked up to him very at ease even as the dark violet energy left his son's body and entered his palm. But he recognized his voice. "Shinoda?" he asked.

A friendly chuckle was confirmation of the man's identity. "Yes sir, it is I, Shinoda Tetsujin." he said.

For once in a very long time, Kazuya smirked as his childhood friend and personal guard through his first ruling of the Zaibatsu, greeted him. Only this man was the one he considered friend due to their younger years, the bond having been strengthened when Shinoda entered the Zaibatsu to work for him when the man heard Kazuya had survived the fall his father had thrust him into all those years ago in the ravine, and won the first tournament.

Jin grunted even in his unconscious state, the darkness that was the devil gene, finally being released from him. "What would you have us do with your son?"

It was then that something clicked in Kazuya's mind, soul and body.

'your son?'

Kazuya wasn't an idiot, for as I said, he knew for quite some time now that Jin was his son, but it was the fact that HE WAS, that made him seem to remember something that he couldn't exactly picture. "Get any of his belongings and get him on the next plane out of here. I must think on what I will do now." Kazuya replied, studying his dark side.

Near the end of the fourth tournament, he fully took control of the devil and assimilated it, since it was basically another personality caused by the demon or devil gene in his body.

So it seems it wasn't the actual 'Devil' that he made a pact with, it was his inner darkness that formed from the demonic DNA the Mishima bloodline seems to have.

He did in fact feel complete...but not stronger. Under most circumstances this newborn fact would probably piss him off. But for some strange reason, he just felt...confused. No one could tell of course since he had his emotionless expression on, but even as he walked towards the jet that would take him to the Mishima Zaibatsu, he couldn't help but feel calm.

As he sat down, he crossed his legs and brought his arms to his chest, the jet beginning to take off. {_Perhaps the fact that I'm not as insane as before is what is attesting to me not feeling like plotting something unholy._}

He had a point. The fact that he used to have two personalities, Angel and Devil, was confirmation enough, since he used to 'communicate' with them both. But now, they were both gone, for Devil, he knew why, but Angel, he did not, though it didn't matter much at this point.

He wasn't badly tainted anymore. What do I mean when I say this?

With his 'Devil' personality gone, he's been able to look at the world as a human being rather than a dark entity that never even existed, at least not in the seperate-from-himself sense. Sure, he had all his 'Devil' power back in full, but it didn't take a form of it's own to try and control him, now that the sperate personality from before was no more, thus, he had no reason to be influenced by the positive Angel, now that he could think properly for himself.

That's why it mattered to him. {_What am I forgetting? That damn brat of mine has been defeated along with my father, and yet my victory just isn't giving me that sense of accomplishment I just KNEW I would have._} he thought.

A concievable answer, while not exactly direct, seemed to come to him. What if...what if he just didn't find his combatants in the tournament to be strong enough to make him feel like a REAL champion? It seemed plausible, yet it was only a vague one. Was there another reason? What else would give him 'satisfaction?' When he thought of satisfaction, he then began to think of women.

Once again, something clicked.

However, he wasn't thinking about sex. {_Hmph, at fifty years old, that's just ridiculous, even though I'm healthy enough for it._} he thought. Even during his younger years, he didn't care much about intercourse, merely because he felt that such an act of primal instinct should be reserved for true lovers.

'Click'

Kazuya's eyes snapped open.

'True Lovers.'

What on earth was he seeming to instinctively get at? It was then that an old feeling he had not felt in years, slowly began presiding in his entire being. He couldn't completely understand what it was, but he knew he felt it before.

To put it in the most basic of terms...it was a sense of longing.

But for what?

"Is something wrong Kazuya?" Shinoda asked, having removed his helmet, his confused dark eyes looking at him while his dark, semi-short hair drooped down against his face. The fact that his old friend answered him truthfully surprised him, since even though they were best buds, Kazuya had rarely spoken to even him about 'problems.' "I'm...longing for something, and I don't know what it is."

Oh, but only if he did know. Because of if he did, he'd have the entire Zaibatsu AND G-Corporation looking throughout the world for her.

Shinoda examined the man closely, knowing he was very uncomfortable, since he didn't even look him in the eye. "Longing huh..." he mused, beginning to remember his own past experiances. "Well ask youself this, do you have any goals now?"

Kazuya gave him a stern, but not angry expression. "Not at the moment." he said. Shinoda hummed. "Then why not make finding out what it is you long for, your new goal? Use the Zaibatsu and G-Corp, you know what I mean?"

The 'devilman' wasn't entirely surprised since he didn't see how using both his powerhouses would help. He voiced his thoughts. "And how, praytell, would my two organizations help me realize that which I'm vaguely thinking of?" he asked.

The Tekken Force operative sat next to him. "What are the clues that led you to believe that your longing for something? Answer that and we can move to figure out how it can work." he said.

Kazuya crossed his arms again, before closing his eyes to think of what the hell's been bothering him.

'your son?'

'women.'

'True Lovers.'

He growled. "It's no use. No action would really help. I think I'm just going soft." he said, surprised he was able to say that. However, this allowed Shinoda to get a closer look into his friends thoughts.

"What do you mean, 'getting soft?' Are you...missing someone?" he asked. The only thing he could think of for Kazuya saying that, was that maybe he was 'longing' for a special person if anything he's said is something to go by.

'Click'

Kazuya swiftly turned his head to him, startling him. "...What makes you say that?"

Shinoda was very perceptive if he was able to think that with such little info. "You said you were longing for something, and that your going soft. Not to be rude, but only a...hardened warrior doesn't believe in feelings for another person. Isn't that right?" he asked.

"Hn, my father always did what he could to drill that concept into my head...perhaps you are right. But the problem is this; how can I be longing for someone when I don't even remember anyone to have made such an impact on me?" he asked.

There was only one thing Shinoda could think of. "Kazuya...who is the mother of your son?"

All the pieces then seemed to smash into each other.

To Shinoda's surprise, his old friend stood up and grabbed his head, growling in rage and agony. Memories of his time in G-Corp just after he'd been brought back to life and the current tournaments ran through his skull, even the tournaments before, excluding the third one since he didn't have the chance to participate in it. He felt some sort of wall blocking certain events in his mind.

He remembered the first and second tournament, he KNEW something about the second one was important, but he couldn't remember what it was. "I-I...nnnnn..." the man collapsed on one knee, a dark aura literally steaming from his body.

"Calm down Kazuya, just relax, concentrate and control yourself." Shinoda said, a few other soldiers quickly coming to their master's aid.

The aura died down and Kazuya breathed hard, getting back up. "Ridiculous. I don't need to be longing for something I don't deserve and never did to begin with."

"T-That's right, you don't deserve my mother you bastard." came an exhausted voice. Kazuya and his subordinates turned, the master beginning to glare. "Kazuya, you shouldn't think such things. Jin Kazama, perhaps you could lend a hand?" Shinoda asked politely.

Jin gave them a hardened expression even as he gripped his still aching abdomen. "Like I'd tell you where she was even if she was alive! The last thing she needs is to be raped again by that damn scumbag!"

Kazuya's rage nearly engulfed him. "What did you just say you insolent maggot? I would NEVER do such a cowardly thing!" He roared angrily as he quickly walked towards his son and gripped him by the throat, knowing he was too weak to defend himself.

"Don't lie to me! Heihachi told me what you did to her after defeating her in the second tournament!" his son yelled back even as he struggled against his fathers grip. Kazuya's blood boiled hotter than ever before. "And you believe that arrogant snake? You know nothing of me!" he roared.

"Kazuya..." Shinoda calmly yet hesitantly said, trying to calm down his slowly transforming friend. The other subordinates were frightened beyond reason, never having felt such a dark presence. That seemed to have some affect, but he held a firm grip. "Jin, you insinuated that your mother is not alive. Is this true?" he asked.

The youngest Mishima, in the physical sense, just growled. "If you remember anything from the third tournament, the being known as Ogre attacked renowned martial artists from around the world! My mother was one of them!"

The moment Kazuya heard what happened to the lover he can't even remember, his rage nearly skyrocketed. "Ogre?" he asked, turning back to Shinoda. The man seemed to have a look of realization. "Ogre, then transforming into it's true form, known simply as True Ogre. Sometime after your death, that entity made itself known to the world by doing what Jin just stated. I can't say if it willingly participated in the third tournament or if it even did, but I can say that Jin fought and defeated the being, and then won the tournament. No one knows where it came from or what it even was."

Kazuya's rage faded away, a feeling of emptiness then engulfing him before he dropped his son. "Do you have any proof that your mother is dead?" he asked with a hard glare. The feeling of longing became stronger than ever before. "Like I said, even if she was alive, I'm not telling you."

A quick knee to the chin nearly knocked him out. "I'm asking you if she really is gone. Answer me and I'll consider not killing you." Kazuya said in a tone that clearly signified that he WASN"T joking around.

Knowing he'd just be in a world of hurt, he told him what happened. "I told you, she's dead. That night, Ogre came and I did what I could to protect her. But I wasn't a match for him, and was knocked out. When I came to, the house was burning and there wasn't any sign of either of them. There, you happy?"

Something akin to hope seemed to spark within the man's father. "Hmph, you said yourself that their was no sign of them. Yet later on you found that this 'Ogre' was alive. Why can't your mother be? If I know anything, she would have been strong. There is no way I had a child with a woman that wasn't strong enough to best me if I were to make a single mistake in a battle between us. That was and is still my belief on marital matters."

He then began to walk away. "Oh yeah? Then why would she not have sought either of us out after learning of our prowess from the tournaments?" Jin asked in anger. "Who is to say she has been keeping up to date on the King of Iron Fist Tournament? And if she was or is even doing now, then that is a question I intend to find out for myself. Now get out of my sight, I've already relieved you of the devil gene, you should be thanking me you ungrateful self-righteous brat."

Jin growled as his father walked away, some of the Tekken Force helping him up.

* * *

><p>The world is a large place. Actually, large doesn't even begin to describe it's depth and magnitude. To a human, it's almost boundless, considering that we're so small compared to our home planet.<p>

It was the reason that Kazuya just couldn't dispel the headaches that kept popping up. Even a month after getting back in control of the Zaibatsu, he just couldn't shake the horrible feeling that engulfed him after thinking his former wife was still out there. It's not that he was against the thought, it was just because of what Jin had asked.

'Why hasn't she sought either of us out if she's learned of our prowess from the tournaments?'

And yes, why indeed. There did not seem to be any reason other than this; she was being prevented from doing so. That was what terrified the man who is now heralded as the strongest in the world. The man who took full control of the devil gene within himself.

Was she being held captive?

He did research on Ogre, and he did not like what he found. Long ago, a creature known as Ogre was looked at as a Battle God to some native american groups along with the Aztecs, and from what he'd learned, it wasn't out of the question that the entity was the one that Jin fought, and had in fact been an alien, due to the 'Ancient Alien' theory, the concept being that aliens were what helped humans advance forward in the world long ago.

What scared him was the possibility that his former lover may no longer be on earth, but a captive of extra terrestrials on a foriegn world.

I think I speak for all of us when I say that that IS NOT A PLEASANT THOUGHT. What could those bastards be doing to her? Kazuya was no fool, even he learning of dark fetishes that some people had when it came to 'Aliens and human women.'

The thought of what could be happening to her...

The entire room exploded, Kazuya completely transforming as a rage unlike anything before engulfed his being. Now being complete, his skin was black, the scar on his chest a bright blood-red, bone spikes coming out of his elbows, his legs, and even his newly improved and powerful tail.

Realizing what he'd just done, he quickly reverted back, now being naked. Instinctively, he made some sort of bone armor that covered up most of his body and went to retrieve new clothes. {_I will ignore this feeling no longer. I must find out whether she truly is gone or not._} he thought, his subordinates flooding the area.

{_Perhaps..._} he thought, beginning to formulate a plan. Telling his underlings to clean up the mess and put out the fire, he got to thinking up a plan.

In order to find out, he needed to investigate the old ruins where Ogre had resided. That was the first and most important step. At the same time, he would have many of G-Corporation and the Mishima Zaibatsu investigate all the locations that Ogre had been reported to have been sighted or may have some connection to.

However, he himself would visit the Aztec ruins. He himself would see the damage done by the beast. He himself...would go and try to figure out what exactly were the intentions of the being and what it had been.

He cursed as he tried to shake the thoughts of his beloved being held prisoner, even if he couldn't think of what she looked like.

"Shinoda." Kazuya stated as the man ran past him. "Yes?"

"Come with me. We have work to do."

* * *

><p>The operation was painstakingly taking forever to fully come into fruition. A week had passed already as organization of who was doing what in both corporations was made. After researching all the reports of Ogre, it was now time to get the show on the road.<p>

As all the assigned subordinates stood before him from both corporations, he said what he needed to say. "Know this everyone. You are the finest soldiers handpicked by me, and this is a serious operation, far above anything you'll probably ever have. As you've learned, you may encounter some form of resistance if my hunch is correct. However, I hope it is wrong. You all know what kind of man I was before. I have now changed. With this mission, I seek to find an answer to a question I simply must know. Once I do, I can then move forward with both the organizations I now control. Good luck, and remember, failure is not an option."

With that, all his subordinates saluted, before he sent them off. {_This is going to be a long mission..._} the man thought with dread, never before feeling so weak and helpless. At the same time, he couldn't help but feel a sense of bloodlust, knowing that if his suspicions were correct there would be HELL to pay. The darkness in his veins yearned for violence, violence to that which plagued its master.

It festered within, nurturing his desire to find his lost love. {_Why am I even concered...it's not as though she would accept me back._}

But deep down, he knew why he was going through with it. She may not accept him, but he will not stand by as he has been for all these years and either know or only feel that she could be out there, undergoing a fate that no one should ever experiance. Especially not her. Though he couldn't remember what she looked like, he just knew that if he had fallen for a woman, then she had definately been worthy of him, if not, then he worthy of her.

Bottom line, he needed to know. What had been going on all these years since the two mysteriously separated. He could guess, perhaps correctly, that they had only been separated because of his death. He hoped it wasn't because of a breakup.

And of course, all these feelings just ate away at him. To anyone watching him, all they saw was a strong Tekken King, but on the inside, invisibe to them, was a man suffering at the prospect of someone he knew he had to have cared for, losing the life she so rightly deserved.

Had his devil personality been around, he'd be angry with himself. Angry that he was letting such 'weak' notions invade his soul. But ever since his talk with Shinoda the day he beat Jin, he's been learning to see the light, even if he held darkness within.

"Your wife is so lucky to have someone like you." Shinoda said, walking up to him in his fully armored body, ready to travel with him to the old ruins that Ogre had once lived in. "I don't know what your talking about. That, and I don't even think she will see us as 'a couple,' that is, if she's still alive." Kazuya replied, watching the team he assigned to himself get into the newly created mult-tasking jet.

"Kazuya, you mustn't blame yourself for everything. I know how you feel. If my wife was in the scenario you told me about...I'd undoubtably be a total wreck. But you, your not even breathing hard, truly a level-headed warrior, and to top it off, you have a power in you that WILL make any enemies submit to you." he said whole-heartedly.

"Perhaps, but looks can be decieving. I'm in just as much turmoil as you might be were you in my shoes." came the almost angry reply as Kazuya began walking towards the jet, followed by the rest of the team. Shinoda said nothing, knowing his friend was right.

Taking their seats, they waited as the pilots got everything ready.

* * *

><p>The damn room was green as usual. The test tube she was in was displayed properly so that all the strange creatures that walked around very much like humans could observe her. Even during all these years, they still could not find what they were looking for.<p>

When she fought Ogre all those years ago, she had managed to supress his dark abilities to a point that he almost died. Had it not been for immediate aid, then he most likely would have been killed by the woman. She nearly defeated them all, but of course, that damn tranquilizer gun that seems to be used by ALL conveniant villains was used on her.

And here she was, has been, for an amount of time that seems like forever to her. All she's remembered are the few instances that she'd wake up.

She drowsily looked around.

(These creatures are from the Devil Within Minigame in Tekken five. you can pretty much guess the area the're in if you've played it.)

The larger seven foot tall humanoids were patroling the very large room as platforms upon platforms raised and fell like elevators to different levels. She never thought of this 'room' as a lab, mostly it was so large that it was three times the size of even the largest gym on the earth, and that she was the only one in a test tube in the center of it all. So it was pretty much the center of operations in this strange place.

She felt weak. But that was nothing new. Ever since the first day she awoke in this turquoise, otherworldly realm, she'd always felt weak to the point that she couldn't do anything. She looked down at herself. Yup, she was still wearing the attire she had the night she had been making dinner for herself and Jin. No, the woman did not cry. She was much to strong and at the same time, to tired to do so even if she wanted to.

But she was active enough to realize that her current predicament wasn't right. Some of the smaller humanoids started talking to each other as they examined the results on the graph before them. Of course, she couldn't understand them, but she could definately tell that they were annoyed and even outright pissed off that they were unable to get the results they were looking for.

This is why she was usually confused by their actions. As far as she could tell, there was something about herself that they wanted to find out, yet for all the time she'd been here, assuming it was a long time, they weren't getting anywhere.

However, when they then seemed to speak about something concerning her after an intercom annnouncement was made, she realized she was right when they looked at her in a way that seemed to be mocking. Very quickly, they sent for something or someone.

She had no idea what she was about to see and hence be terrified because of the implications. One of the larger humanoids came running in with something in his hand. One of the other skinny bastards seemed to cackle like an idiot, almost making her want to laugh at his poster and the sound he had made, but when he put the device in the computer, her face paled considerably as she looked at the large screen behind them.

From the front view, to back, and the sides, a figure, no, PERSON, she had not seen in forever was displayed as information appeared on his side, the aliens beginning to then say things that just told her was not good news. To her shock, it was in english, but was being translated to the side in whatever language the creatures spoke.

{_Kazuya..._} she thought as her heart began to ache, realizing that they were planning something. What shocked her was the information she read.

Kazuya Mishima:

'Age: 50'

'Height: 6'0'

'Background information: Wields a genetic ability that enhances his abilities to the highest extremes...'

She read on and on, and she just couldn't believe it. He was alive? But how? Then came his age. {_Oh my god...I've been stuck here for seven years!_} she thought in absolute shock. If she remembered correctly, she was 37 when she fought ogre, fifteen years after the second tournament. So now...she was 44 years old, seeing as she herself is six years younger than Kazuya. (Shocker! :O )

But then she paid attention to the next text:

'His genetic ability is known to be caused by a certain 'Devil Gene.''

Jun's beautiful eyes widened ever so slightly. Devil Gene? Did that mean that... {_No, I refuse to accept that. He was possesed by the devil...he couldn't really be a devil himself...could he?_} she thought in despair, beginning to realize that she may be wrong.

As it now were, these aliens were trying to fully understand humans on the earth with special traits, just like her, since she was of the Kazama lineage. They WERE doing scientific tests on her, so what made it wrong to say that they were examining her genetics to grasp whatever they thought they looking for in her? {_They...they must be trying to understand how i was able to nearly kill Ogre..._}

This realization made her understand something plausible. They had information on Kazuya. But how? Was he...a prisoner here just like herself? No, she just read that he won the most recent tournament. These creatures...they must be in cahoots with humans since the language was in english before it was translated in real time before her eyes.

{_Kazuya...I...I have to get out of here._} she thought desperately. She needed to see him again. She needed to warn him. She needed...she needed HIM, again. He was alive and well...there was no reason to ignore his continued existance.

It was then that a dark, multi-faceted voice spoke within her head. _**{You miss your lover very much, do you not?}**_

She gasped in the oxygen device held over her mouth. {_I can sense that whoever you are, your not friendly...what do you want from me?_} This wasn't the first time she dealt with dark spirits, but this one...was different. As it spoke, the voices of many could be heard all in sync. _**{We are the dead souls corrupted from the experiments of these creatures you see before you. Just like you, we were examined, but it seems they cannot understand what you have within.}**_

Jun was still very wary. {_I know full well that they can't, but I'm not concerned about them right now._} she said, almost accusingly. The voices seemed to chuckle. _**{You sense our darkness do you not? You are a Kazama if any of us ever saw one. Yet you are far more pure than anything we've ever seen, which is why we have been hesitant to approach you with an offer... yet now we see that you have a reason to actually want to escape.}**_

Jun almost felt a deja vu. If she was correct...she was being approached with an offer that her lost lover was once approached with. {_You are offering me the power to get out of here. What would be the price?_} she asked.

The combined entity spoke with a righteous fury this time. _**{We only ask that as a Kazama, you agree to free our souls once this ordeal is over. Believe it or not...but the one you know as Ogre has been cloned. Jun, we need your body in order to fully manifest the powers we have culminated to be, only then can you gain retribution.}**_

Jun's anger slowly peaked at the prospect of another Ogre. {_Tell me why you were even hesitant to come to me with this offer._}

The spirits were silent for a few moments. _**{Our powers stem from the hatred, rage and bloodlust we have for these unwelcome extra terrestrials. We know that you are pure, yet we do not know what could happen should we try to merge our powers with an angel such as yourself. We may be destroyed, you may be corrupted forever and never be a true Kazama again. We simply do not know what the consequences of our actions could be.}**_

Jun looked back at the screen from before to see that a test tube very much like her's was being displayed, before showing some sort of tiny creature that then numbered in the millions, entering the tube and consuming the creature inside.

Her eyes widened, provoking the ominous statement that came from the souls. _**{That was the fate that we all were subjected too. When we were deemed no longer useful, they killed us. But in your case, they were unable to identify anything, but it now seems that your lover has caught their attention. Therefore...they do not see you as useful any longer.}**_

The humanoids began barking with dark amusement as they saw the woman's realization of what they intended to do to her.

The woman closed her eyes. She needed to warn the only man who had ever earned her love of the danger he was now in...she... {_What is your name?_} she asked. The souls seemed to contemplate the question. **_{We are many as you know, with so many personalities packed into one...we can only say...that we are Unknown. Jun Kazama, do you accept our offer?}_**

Jun opened her eyes. {_If your intentions are pure just like my own, then I will accept your dark powers, if only to save the man I love._}

_**{An excellent choice. Now, strengthen your will as greatly as possible, for we shall merge with you. Together, well will become a fully manifested Unknown, mightier than a dragon, and yet as honorable as a true warrior. Jun Kazama, this will take time, yet the time solely depends on you. You must hurry before these cretins release their parasites upon you.}**_

Jun did what she could to regain power that she had locked away. {_I understand._}

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Glad to say that I was able to come up with this chapter much more quickly than any of my other stories. Can you guess what I meant by 'Unknown?' ;)<p>

I tend to want to write long stories. So as with any story I'm working on, it will, at the very least, have a hundred chapters.

Surprising? I don't think so, considering the magnitude of the franchises that I enjoy. I'll be updating within a period of six days every time I've released a new chapter for all my published stories, so yeah, I hope you enjoyed, because I DEFINATELY like where I'm going with this. :)


	2. The Light of Darkness

Author's note: HEY! I know you guys are actually reading this! I checked the story traffic for this story and 21 visitors have seen it. Yet none of you have bothered to comment on it? Come on now, you don't even have to sign up to make a review. :P

Please, I'd very much like to know what you think of this story, for I'm making it in order to inspire more people to make their own stories about Jun and Kazuya, because frankly, there just aren't enough.

Anyway, here is the second chapter, and you guys better at least thank me for hopefully giving you a good read. ;P

A World Reborn

Chapter Two

The Light of Darkness

* * *

><p>Kazuya was much more restless than he'd ever been. The jet was taking the fastest route known to get to the old ruins that Ogre once resided in, but it just didn't seem fast enough. His thoughts constantly went back to what he initially thought about the situation. Even though he sat like a normal person with his usual cold expression, inside, he was roaring with anger and sadness, yet he refused to even accept why.<p>

He knew he longed for his former wife's embrace, but he still could not admit it, even to himself. He just knew he was instinctively being self-righteous for her, since he knew he was somewhat of a monster now. Not in the sense that he would WANT to hurt her, because he already knew he wouldn't, it was just the smallest fear in him that felt like Devil would come back and force him to do things he didn't want to do.

Luckily, Shinoda came with a glass of wine. "Perhaps you'd like a drink?" he asked. Kazuya merely grabbed it and chugged the whole thing, surprising the man. "Perhaps you'd like something to eat?" he asked. "I'm fine." came the stern response.

The Tekken operative just nodded. "Of course." he said, walking off. Unbeknownst to him, the wine had actually done it's job since it was a much stronger kind then Kazuya had predicted. It had calmed him somewhat. He breathed inwards, and sighed.

After everything that has happened, he wasn't so sure he liked the fact that he'd been undergoing so many emotions. This train of thought only forced him to try and think back to WHY he wasn't going after the goals he had before the fifth tournament. Had it been when he fully took control of Devil? He most certainly remembered the way he had killed the division in G-Corp that had betrayed him, yet he didn't use the organizations power for any wrongdoing like before when he first took control of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

His head started to hurt. Even though part of him wanted to stop himself from following such 'weak' emotions, he knew that it was just a small remnant of his former dark side that was the culprit. But it was completely outshined by his desire...his longing...for the life he should have started over twenty two years ago. {_I'm being delusional...but at least I'm doing that which I should have done the moment I was brought back to life._} he thought bitterly to himself.

His whole life he'd been a constantly hatred-filled man with the worst of tempers, yet now he was emotionally distraught, never having been like this since his childood. {_What is your name...?_} he thought, trying to remember who his former wife was.

That was the other problem. He felt...guilty. Guilty because he practically left her and didn't turn back. How horrible of a man had he truly become? Well, it would be right to say that he wasn't really 'human' anymore. The Devil Gene was now only and entirely in him. Jin no longer had a single trace of it left. As far as he knew, his grandfather had been 'possessed' by an evil spirit.

His father seemed to be the only 'normal' Mishima to date. {_If you call being able to survive an explosion normal._} he thought in irritation. He still held a burning fury for his father, but even so, it just wasn't at the forefront of his mind anymore. Not that he minded. He'd already defeated him, and knowing that the old bastard would find SOME way to come back after being 'killed' or whatnot, then it was pointless to pursue it further.

He popped his neck. As it were now, he really had no idea what to make of his life anymore, other than of course, finding out whether the woman of his dreams was still alive and 'well', that is, if she still was around. He silently growled. Why was he so fixated on her when he didn't even remember anything about her? He knew why of course, it's just the tiny inkling in him that kept influencing his negativity to the whole thing.

At this time, he noticed that the jet was slowing down. "Lord Kazuya, we have arrived. All operatives, prepare for landing." came the voice of the first pilot. {_Finally..._} the King of the Sixth Iron Fist Tournament thought, waiting patiently as the aircraft began it's descent.

It was then that he felt something. He couldn't quite place it...but he KNEW he sensed something. He quickly thought over what it could possibly be. It was much to far away for him to tell if it was evil or not, but he knew it was there.

What direction was it in?

Well...

"Men, it appears my thoughts on this situation seem to be coming true. Hurry." the man ordered, quickly walking down the platform that had opened at the back of the jet. "What do you mean Lord Kazuya?" one of his subordinates. "Give me a few moments..." their leader replied, trying to ignore the relaxing feel of the environment. In front of him was the temple, and a large hole was near the top.

{_Looks like someone or something broke through it._} he thought, looking at the small crater in the ground that could have been the landing zone. He then paid it no more attention and expanded his senses. He didn't like what he felt. {_Something is here...it's so large...that perhaps it's not just a singular presence._} he thought correctly, though he didn't know it.

He turned to the Tekken and G-Corp operatives. "It seems there is something living deep down..." he said, pointing to the ground, "...below this temple. You will all follow me, there will be no separation whatsoever. Is that understood?"

Every single one of them replied. "YES SIR."

He nodded as he turned back around, his black coat billowing with the wind. Taking off his shades, he began walking up the steps. His men followed, but remained on full alert. "Kazuya." came the voice of Shinoda, who ran up to his side. "What?" he asked, never leaving his eyes off the entrance above. "What do you think on the matter so far?"

Shinoda could have sworn he saw the faintest inkling of despair come to Kazuya's expression before it instantly turned into the cold dispassionate one he always wore. "I'd say that I was wrong in thinking my wife is a captive on another planet, yet now I feel she still is a prisoner, except she's been here on earth all this time..." he said as his anger began to rise. "You mean under this temple? Wouldn't that suggest that aliens have been living here as well?"

"Of course it does. We've already suspected that Ogre may not have been of this earth, so it makes sense that any lifeforms from outer space would make a stronghold somewhere near the old temples that they may have helped humans build long ago. Though the concept seems to be obvious, no one has thought of it for as long as I can tell, until now." Kazuya elaborated, most of his subordinates able to hear everything since the man seemed to be getting angrier by the second.

Under his helmet or whatever the thing can be called, Shinoda bit his lip. "I'm sorry for anything we may find that is not to your liking." he said truthfully. "There would be no one to blame except for myself. Had I only had the train of thought I have now all those years ago when I had been ressurrected, than I wouldn't be here now on somewhat of a guilt trip." the man growled to himself, furious again at his own mistakes.

The rest of the Tekken Forces and G-Corp remained silent, never seeing this side of their leader.

'clop' 'clop' 'clop'

The entrance was fairly large, and had very distinct engravings all over it. But one that Kazuya noticed was at the top. {_Ogre..._} he thought, rage beginning to spike at an entity he had never even met. Without a word he expanded his senses again. He took one step forward, and when he did, all of the wood pikes in the room were set ablaze, illuminating the open room.

He felt a sense of foreboding like never before.

"It seems we're not alone...and my hunch looks to be correct, at least partially. We have no time to waste. We move NOW." he ordered, before speedwalking towards the direction he felt was the right one. "Remember, no separation, be on guard, and expect the unexpected."

The walk was quiet.

The only thing heard was the constant clopping of their footwear along with every single wood pike that would ignite as they entered more and more area's of the temple. Looking around, one of the Tekken forces spotted something he found interesting. "Lord Kazuya." he said. In response, the whole group stopped as Kazuya turned to look at him.

"What is it?" he asked. The soldier pointed upwards. When everyone looked up, Kazuya's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He did not like what he saw. "What do those engravings say?" he asked.

He was a little irritated that the man seemed hesitant. "'When the final pieces of the human spirit are combined, when the world is thrown in disarray, the ultimate warrior will be born, ready to attack and conquer.'" he said.

Kazuya huffed as he crossed his arms, closing his eyes, already seeming to understand what the words meant. "I'm guessing you know what it means?" Shinoda asked. "Let's put it in the words of aliens who want to control the planet: 'When the strongest human traits are absorbed, when the world is at war, we will unleash our ultimate weapon to seize the earth.'" he said.

Just about everyone agreed when they looked back at the images next to the engravings. It seemed to be a battlefield with a figure very much like Ogre at the top, with different images of what looked like warriors lined up and yet had mystical trails all linking to the figure standing, or rather, floating above the warzone.

About twenty minutes passed before Kazuya stopped, looking around at the last location they were now in. "We've searched the entire temple, yet we've found no traces of a secret door at all." Shinoda said.

Kazuya looked down at the floor. Since they were now at the bottom level of 'this' temple, it was only right that he should now make an entrance to the one below if he couldn't find the original door. "Then we'll have to improvise. Stand back."

His operatives immediately obeyed, watching their master walk in a circle at the center of the room, not keeping his eyes off the floor. He grunted. "A demon never forgives those who make transgressions against him." he said to no one in particular, before charging his fist with the familiar blue lightning energy.

"DORYA!"

Most of the floor was destroyed, and the Tekken Forces along with G-Corp Operatives could not believe what they saw. Kazuya was only more enraged as he landed on his feet. The room he was now in was turqoise in color, and it looked very...different from anything a human might build.

However, it was the sudden feeling of many other souls that got his attention.

"We've found what we have been looking for." As Kazuya began standing up...multiple footsteps were heard, as whatever was coming to his location was running. he growled when the extra terrestrials came through three of the four hallways leading out of the one he was standing in.

Immediately, all of the soldiers quickly dropped down, and made a protective circle around Kazuya. "This doesn't look good..." Shinoda said, wondering just what may be going on in his old friend's mind.

He would be right to say that Kazuya was more angry than ever before. {_She has to be here!_} he thought. "Kill them all. NOW." he ordered.

Just like that, the battle started. Taking out their battle rifles, all of the subordinates aimed and fired. The first wave of enemies was quickly taken down, greenish blue liquids splattering all over the floor and walls.

X

Jun had never felt so exhausted in her life. She couldn't tell how long it was taking, but she was nearly there. What was she trying to do? She was trying to strengthen her will, her soul, her mind and her body for what was to come.

To her relief, it seemed the humanoids weren't going to get rid of her yet. They'd still been running whatever tests they were to try and figure her out. But as usual, it wasn't working out so well.

**_{You are nearly there Jun Kazama. Not much longer now.}_**

'OOOOO' 'OOOOO' 'OOOOO'

Jun nearly lost her concentration. {_What's going on?_} she asked. _**{It seems there is an intruder here. But you mustn't worry about that. You are nearly finished. We can merge our powers the moment you've reached your peak.}**_

Jun looked around as the aliens started barking at each other. They then looked at her, before back at each other. An intercom announcement was made, before the creatures then looked at her again, this time with expressions she did not like.

X

Kazuya's need for killing rose to new heights. Wave after wave of humanoids were slaughtered mostly by him as they had seemed to be targeting the man himself, if he didn't know any better. But he ignored that little possibility, for they weren't much of a match for him, not even the larger brutes that had fallen by his fists.

All of his subordinates were holding up very well with both their weapons and hand-to-hand techniques. "Which way do we go Kazuya?" Shinoda asked, even as he sliced one of his opponents in half with his Katana.

It was then that a dark feeling swept over Kazuya. "Just concentrate on the enemy and follow me." he ordered, the last of the first few enemy's now lying dead before him. He looked around. {_What on earth is this feeling?_}

"There seems to be a strong enemy here somewhere, but I can't pinpoint it's location." he said, before turning to one of the hallways. Something just told him that that was the way to go. "This way." he said, beginning to sprint.

His subordinates followed.

X

Dread permeated Jun as she felt a presence she hadn't felt in years. {_Ogre..._} she thought. _**{Yes, it seems they've managed to awaken him just in the knick of time as it were. These maggots are on full alert on whatever or whomever has infiltrated this place.} **_Came the voice.

The woman looked around and saw a smaller humanoid running in with a container. The voices instantly warned her. _**{Jun! you must hurry! That container has the parasites!}**_

Closing her eyes, the woman concentrated harder than ever before.

This was it. This was the moment she would get out of here. She'd been a captive for about seven years now, and that was just the tip of the iceburg. After all, Kazuya had been around for all this time, hadn't he? Why didn't the man she loved, ever come looking for her? That was the question she'd been constantly thinking over since she found out not even an hour ago that he was alive.

It made her heart ache to think that Kazuya may have just saw her as a 'one night stand.' But at the same time, part of her was wanting to think that perhaps he didn't, therefore making her very upset with him, if not angry. {_Whatever the reason, I must warn Kazuya either way!_} she thought as she opened her eyes, now fully completing her task. {_I'm ready._} she thought with determination igniting her soul.

_**{Yes you are. Jun Kazama, prepare for a power unlike anything you may have ever experianced. It is time to escape this hellish realm and destroy your enemies.}**_

Just before one of the humanoids was about to even open the container, a dark and disturbing power stopped him in his tracks.

X

Kazuya stopped running. "What is it Kazuya?" Shinoda asked. The hallway was silent. "There is another...no...many presences here somewhere. But it seems their all culminated into one..."

X

The humanoids looked at the test tube in front of them. Jun began crying out almost in agony as power began surging through her. The liguid began bubbling before Jun's eyes began glowing an ominous gold.

In an explosion truly comparable to perhaps three anti-tank mines, the test tube and the computer on which it stood on were completely destroyed, all the humanoids that were once standing there, now nothing but chunks of flesh that fell across the platform.

All around the immense room, the creatures, whether they were leaving in the many entrances or entering, stopped everything they were doing and looked down at the center platform as a dark, violet plume of energy radiated.

X

The King of the sixth iron fist tournament and his subordinates faintly heard a boom. It was then the room began to shake. "Lord Kazuya, what is our next course of action?"

Kazuya looked around. "I want every singly one of you to go back to the ship and be prepared for anything. These extra terrestrials are not welcome here on the planet earth, and I WILL get to the bottom of this situation today. Now GO!"

Without any resistance, they all saluted. "Will do Kazuya." Shinoda said, knowing full well his old friend would get out of here alive. They all then ran in the direction they came from.

{_There are two powers here. One is Ogre...and yet the other one...seems familiar._} he thought. With only hope, rage and hatred gathering in him again, he ran forward, straight into another group of appearing humanoids.

They were lambs to the slaughter.

X

The room became silent as the dark purple energy slowly settled, and then seeped into it's creator, who now stood on the almost completely destroyed platform. She was bending forward, her clothes entirely gone after having been destroyed by her newfound power.

Now, her body was mostly covered by some sort of blackish purple slime. Only her shoulders, biceps, neck, face, and back were not covered in the slime. Her hairband had been destroyed also, so her raven dark hair freely fell at the sides of her head and face.

As was said, her irises were a glowing yellow, signifying the power that she now held. Jun, now known as Unknown, stood up straight, her expression seeming to be dead or perhaps empty. {_**What on earth is this...**_} she thought, only slightly concerned. There was no response, but the answer came to her.

She and the other souls were now truly merged at the moment. The women looked down at her arms, seeing that they were covered in the slime as well. Humanoids from all over the room started appearing on the platform, ready to get rid of this new threat.

If only they listened to the voices in their head's, telling them to run for their lives.

Unkown turned to face one side of the platform, all the creatures then taking a step back. They were scared of her. It was everything about the woman, her dark presence, her emotionless face, and those eyes...eyes that seemed to see nothing as a threat, that was slowly beginning to terrify them.

X

Body after body fell to the ground. With each one, Kazuya only wished these damn creatures knew how to speak his native language. Maybe then he'd be getting answers. As luck would have, it seemed it was not necessary.

By throwing one of his enemies at a wall, the wall broke apart and revealed a room...with three human scientists inside.

{_Perhaps I don't need these creatures. These bastards will..._} his thoughts trailed off as he saw their coats. They were members of G-Corporation.

His own organization! {_WHAT?_} he thought in rage, quickly disposing of the other weaklings and then stomping into the room, terrifying the three.

But he then recognized one of them "Doctor Boskonivitch? What is the meaning of this?" he asked, stopping in front of them with barely restrained anger. Before any of them could even say anything, more humanoids began flooding the room. He cursed. "You three will be coming with me once I destroy these pathetic fools." the man said through gritted teeth.

He NEEDED to find her! He just KNEW she had to be alive. Or at least, he wanted to believe she was.

X

In all her years, Jun, or as she was now Unknown, had never felt so fearless. Many of these creatures would make any normal human panic because they looked so deadly and evil, but to her, at this point in time, they were just...small nuisances.

She took a step forward, almost in a sensual way. The creatures backed up again. If they had tails, then the tails would be between their legs. Unknown then looked down at the platform they were standing on. It was basically a very thin bridge that stretched from one side of the VERY large room to the other. She couldn't risk destroying it, unless...

With her mind alone, she began controling her own energy. Just as she predicted, she began to float.

Without so much as breaking a sweat, she turned around and pierced the chest of the large brute that had ran up to her, failing to take her out. Her arm brought immense pain as she charged her dark energy, her hand bursting through his back.

The creature roared out in agony, before being completely obliterated by a burst of power from Unknown's arm. She looked around at her adversaries. They didn't even have a chance to escape as she attacked.

Using her newfound power of flight, the woman skidded forward along the floor, before delivering a mighty roundhouse kick that knocked the humanoid she hit, into all the others with such force that many of them fell, down to the abyss that was below the platform.

Not letting them rest, she walked forward, grabbed one by the leg and palmstruck him off the bridge, sending it to it's death.

X

Dr. Boskonivitch knew he had much to explain to his former employer. Even as Kazuya slaughtered each and every single alien in the room, he tried to figure the best way he would tell him. "Michio, Walter, let's gather all the data we can, we're moments away from being free of this enslavement." he said, quickly running all their information on any form of storage that he could.

His two partners did the same without exchanging words, knowing that this had to be done quick. Now that the base was breached, the Oxurins would surely set the hideout to self-destruct.

Using his mighty Glorious Demon God Fist on the last enemy, he ripped him apart. At this point, he was COVERED in body fluids. "Now then..." he said, sensing that other familiar dark energy getting stronger. "You three will be coming with me. You have much to explain as to why I was never informed of G-Corporation knowing of this place." he said. As much as he wanted to explore more, he couldn't, as the entire base began to shake.

An even more daunting alarm than before, boomed loudly.

"That's the self-destruction alarm! Kazuya! We must leave now!" Boskonivitch yelled, quickly getting all the things he needed and putting it in a breif case.

X

Unkown flew around the room, trying to feel out the best course of action. Which way should she go? However, that was when the spirits began talking to her. _**{Jun, we will lead the way. Hurry, the whole place will be destroyed in no time.}**_

Following the directions they gave, she flew towards one of the exits above. Not even landing, she just kept flying.

X

Shinoda began pacing outside. The clouds were beginning to gather, and he just knew that a thunderstorm would be arriving soon. {_Damnit Kazuya, you shouldn't be taking this long._} he thought in worry.

X

Kazuya roared with a vengeance. He just NEEDED to see her again, but he didn't have the time to find out if she was even alive, as this base would be destroyed any minute now. "Follow me and do not look back!" he yelled in anger. Luckily, the scientists, even Boskonivitch at his age, were able to keep up with the man. He was glad he had not travelled far from the exit, because they made it there very quickly.

Taking two of the scientists, he threw them up to the top, before getting Boskonivitch and jumping. With a thud, he let him go before running again, the others quickly following him.

X

The halls were nearly endless, but even as Unknown followed a certain path filled with dead bodies, she just knew she was getting closer to her destination. That was when she crossed paths with it. She stopped and hovered in the air, looking at the poorly constructed entity she knew as Ogre. He was being transported by Oxurins, and she felt a burning desire to slaughter them all at that moment.

However, she was stopped as more Oxurins poured into the room, obscuring her view of her enemy. Without mercy, she attacked. Unleashing her dark energy, the woman released a luminescent purplish wave of energy, temporarily blinding her enemies.

In that small amount of time, she took them all out. It amazed her that knowledge of different fighting styles was now within her mind.

She couldn't dwell on it however as the entire construct began braking apart. She had to get out of there. Breaking the neck of one of the enemies, she threw the body towards the rest and dashed for the direction that she knew she had to take. _**{You are almost there! That hall! Take that one!} **_came the voices.

Unknown began to realize that she was at the very breach that the intruders had made. She flew up and into the temple above.

X

"Kazuya!" Shinoda called as the ground began to shake. The man himself had just emerged from the temple's entrance, and was carrying all three scientists to get back faster. Knowing it would be hell to run down the steps, he quickly protruded his demon wings, the appendages ripping through his shirt and coat. Not paying it any mind, he jumped forward and soared down to the jet along with Shinoda at the bottom.

"Get inside!" he ordered, running past the man, who in turn followed.

It was too bad Kazuya had not waited, for as the jet took off, Jun, as Unknown, began to exit the temple, only to see the jet, a Mishima Zaibatsu jet, leaving the area. Her heart began to ache again.

...Had Kazuya been one of the intruders? She flew upwards as the entire temple began to collapse, before a MASSIVE ship broke free from the ground behind the temple. It was roughly three times it's size, and as Unknown looked back, the clouds thundered while the ship soared high into the sky.

She didn't purse it but instead looked back to the direction of the jet.

It was much too far away for her to catch up. {_**Kazuya...**_} she thought as her eyes began to water. While she could not say for certain that Kazuya was actually there, her soul just WANTED to believe that he had been. She should have just left the area instead of fighting those damn humanoids! Maybe then she would know, maybe then she would be on that jet.

She hovered in the air, ignoring the exploding ground below and collapsing temple. The rain came in hard, but even as it did, her will strengthened as she remembered some key things.

Kazuya was the winner of the most recent Tekken Tournament, therefore, he was it's leader. All she had to do was pay a visit. But she obviously couldn't do it now. She was totally lost. She needed to find her way back home...that is, if she still had a home.

She then looked around. If she remembered, she had indeed visited these old ruins long before Ogre had appeared...that meant that she knew where she was. In which case, it was time to get her old life returned to her.

X

The journey back to the Zaibatsu was long and almost unbearable. Three times Kazuya nearly killed all of his G-Corp operatives, but none of the soldiers had ever known about the situation, so the scientists faced most of his wrath.

As it was now, they along with every single faction in G-Corp would be in very big trouble if no proper explanation was given to him. Yet even now as the jet landed, Kazuya couldn't stop thinking of the fact that he may have just failed. In his heart, he dreaded the prospect that his wife may have been there, but was now truly lost. Oh yes, he'd DEFINATELY have G-Corp by the hair not too long from now if he didn't like what he heard.

"We need a computer to explain everything." Boskonivitch said hesitantly as he walked up to him while the back door opened. Kazuya glared at him. "Follow me." he said, walking down the platform and taking off his blood-soaked coat. "Shinoda. Tell the cooks to whip up something for me. I do not care what it is, so long as it comes in a large quantity and is delicious." he ordered, feeling drained from all the stress he's gone through.

Shinoda left without a word.

Twenty minutes later...

Boskonivitch, Michio and Walter were assembling all the information they could right before Kazuya's eyes on the very large monitor. Genetic enhancements, special humans who were now deceased, temple structure designs, the lists kept going on and on.

"Start explainining everything that I am seeing and your personal knowledge. Now." he growled. The three scientists kept a program running to reveal all the information while they turned around, hoping to dear God that they wouldn't be slaughtered. "This all started sometime before the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, when a creature called Ogre had made itself known to the world." Walter was the first to speak.

"Go on." Kazuya stated evenly.

"To make a long story short, G-Corporation at the time had been interested in the new creature, so it did everything it could to capture Ogre and study it's DNA in order to make the ultimate lifeform, just as they tried with you. Instead, when a group had infiltrated an area that even I don't know of, they stumbled upon the Oxurins. Those are the aliens you were killing the entire time. While I'm not sure of any exact details, all I know is that they made an agreement. In exchange for letting G-Corp study their kind, G-Corp would in turn help the Oxurins capture special humans on the earth in order to be studied. They too were trying to find a way to make the ultimate lifeform. Ogre had been a much more refined version of their race, but it wasn't what they had been striving to create. They needed more in order to fully utilize it within it. I think you can guess the rest." Michio stated for his partners.

"The base we were just at was only one of them?" Kazuya asked. "Yes, but it was by far their largest one and the actual important one. All others were temporary places used to hold captives until they needed to be studied at the one that was self-destructed. If I know anything now, then the other one's are being abandoned, that is, if they find out we made were taken by you, since you are the leader of G-Corp and the Mishima Zaibatsu." Boskonivitch stated.

The three scientists didn't know what to make of the man's reaction.

First, his muscles tightened as he built his lip in rage, before he turned around and leaned against a wall with his left arm. His right hand was charging with electrical energy. "Was there any captives with the last name Kazama?" he asked with a hoarse voice. It only made sense to him now that his former wife would have the last name Kazama, since Jin had not taken his last name.

William was the one to go looking for the information, not hearing of a captive with that last name. "I...I'm afraid there are no files on a person with the last name Kazama. Is their someone you know personally with this last name?" he asked.

"My former wife."

The three scientists remained silent. Now they understood why he had even been to the temple.

Kazuya then reached for a phone. "Shinoda, get as many soldiers ready as you can. You will take these three scientists and you will go to G-Corp, then take all the forces there and find all the hidden bases of the extra terrestrials that we faced, before taking them down. Understood?"

A 'yes sir.' was heard on the other side of the line. "Come get them." Kazuya stated, referring to the scientists before hanging up the phone. "You three will inform all of G-Corp of my orders along with Shinoda. Understood?" he asked with a deadly expression, his left eye glowing red.

X

The night was gloomy.

Jun, having released her dark powers, was now just covered in the slime for decency reasons. She didn't know what she would find if she went back to where her old home had been.

The nightlife was heard all around, crickets, frogs, owls, even the occaisional deer. {_I need to warn Kazuya...I must..._} she thought tiredly. The spirits from before didn't say anything, presumably because they were choosing not to read her thoughts, and hence, give her privacy. It was then that she smelled something...something GOOD.

Food...she hadn't had anything for seven years!

She realized the scent was coming from the exact direction her old home was. She made a run for it, beginning to hear faint laughter, from an old man that she recognized all too well, and then from a girl, who she never heard before.

She then saw it. It was much different than before. But it was exactly in the same spot. She then heard the old man again. {_That's...that's Wang Jinrei!_} she thought, running to the door and knocking hurriedly. "Jinrei! Jinrei! It's me Jun! Please! Open the door!" she said, waiting to see her literally old friend again, and wanting food, and of course, rest.

Almost immediately, she head the man muttering to himself in shock and then rushing to the door. "Jun! Is it really you?" he asked as he began opening the door, surprised at what he saw.

The woman he knew before was standing in front of him, covered in some sort of dark oil. But what surprised him was the aura of darkness that came off of her very faintly.

Jun saw a teenage girl with pig tails and a panda standing right behind her! "I have much to explain I know, just let me in..." the woman said, her drowsiness starting to get to her.

Jinrei turned to the girl. "Xiaoyu! This is Jin's mother! Help me get her to her room now!" he said, quickly catching Jun who had fallen forward. The girl quickly obligued with a shocked expression and let the women's left arm rest on her shoulders.

Both of them brought her in, and she couldn't help but feel teary-eyed. "It's so good to see you again Jun, much has passed since I heard of your supposed death." the old man stated as he opened the door to the room, a VERY comfortable looking bed waiting for her.

Jun promply let herself fall right into it, letting out a very relieved sigh of content. "Seven years...am I not correct?" she asked with drowsy eyes. Ling Xiaoyu just stood there, looking at the woman who she couldn't BELIEVE was really her crush's mother.

She looked so young and beautiful!

Jinrei took a chair. "Xiaoyu, go get some ramen now. This woman needs to eat." he said with a grandfatherly expression.

Jun softly laughed.

"Jun...where on earth have you been?" Wang asked with concern in his voice. "Let's be glad I HAVE been on earth...I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." the woman replied as she began to sit up, then giving Panda a curious expression.

"What? Out with it." the old man said impatiently.

Jun sat at the edge of the bed as Xiaoyu came in with her bowl of steaming, mouth-watering ramen. "Here you are Miss Kazama." she said with a smile. "Please, call me Jun, and I will love to hear how you know my son when I finish my story." she said kindly, making the girl blush.

Jinrei cleared his throat, waiting for what she had to say.

The woman sighed as she looked down at the ramen, her beautiful hair accenting her beautiful face as she began to recall all of what she's been through.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, this story is SUPPOSED to be long, because I can't stand writing something short. The next chapter should be coming up soon.<p>

Also, for those of you who don't have an account, if you like my story enough to be informed when it's updated, you can create an account and then put this, or any story you like, on story alert. Just FYI if you feel like that info's necessary.

Anyhoo, thanks for reading and hopefully you like it, because as I see it now, I kind of owe it to these characters to write about them. :D

What does that mean? Well it's a long story, so I won't bother. Haha.


	3. A Tekken Celebration?

Author's Note: Well, I'm glad to see some of you guys decided to give feedback! :D

If you got any more questions, you may find the answers in the story itself.

When someone asks something, I incorporate the answer into the story unless the question is to complex for it. But trust me when I say that you should not be afraid to ask anything or give advice to really help the story along.

Now, please enjoy. :]

A World Reborn

Chapter 3

A Tekken Celebration?

* * *

><p>Normally when a person goes through a lot of stress, it tends to take FOREVER to go away. Yet for one with an ironclad will like Kazuya, it was entirely different. Today he felt strangely relaxed, which made him very annoyed.<p>

Just the other day he was beating himself up for failing to find his long lost wife, yet here he was looking out at the city from his office window without a care in the world. {_I really am heartless..._} he scolded himself. It had been four days since the fiasco at the temple, and since then, all of his combined forces raided every single base the Oxurin's had in the country, and they had all been attacked at the same time so that none could escape.

Many prisoners had been relieved from the shackles that they had been in, and they could not thank Kazuya enough when he had broadcast the news to the world, showing all the people who had been captured so that families and friends could learn that they were alive. He then declared the Mishima Zaibatsu was no longer at war with the world or the colonies in space.

The reason? He's already had enough conflict in his life.

Now the earth as a whole truly saw Kazuya as a true hero, for having stopped Jin and hence, stopping wars all over the place. Those who had ever seen Kazuya's brutality were shocked that a man as ruthless as him was changing the world without even physically doing anything.

He turned around as yet another broadcast was ready to be told, so he continued where from where he started before he had looked out the window. "As an apology to all the fighters who felt the Mishima Zaibatsu may have crossed boundries it should not have crossed, I will hold a King of Iron Fist Tournament Celebration at a location known as the Warrior's Circle in the mountains nearest this city. Special events will be held, and if all the fighters from the previous tournaments return, we can have some form of hand-to-hand combat or challenges among them. All the fighters as a whole will be able to choose what they'd like for it to be. The winner will then be given a chance to work with me on the next King of Iron Fist Tournament." he said before popping his neck.

Not bad, many people thought.

"The event will be held three days from now at the Warrior's Circle. New fighters along with old will of course be eligible. So then, I hope my sincerest apology is at least acknowledged, because for me to be showing generosity of this calibur is unheard of." he finished, beginning to walk away.

With that, the broadcast was over.

"Well I don't think that last sentence was very necessary but good job nonetheless." Shinoda said with a grin as he fixed his suit. "It was the truth. The world needs to know that I'm not trying to give them the wrong impression of me. Their is no arrogant reputation I need to uphold in the world of 'celebrities.'" Kazuya replied in annoyance.

Shinoda just chuckled.

X

Jun watched the broadcast with her full attention. So much has happened. Jin had tried to bring the world into chaos, all these tournaments went by, and now Kazuya was the owner and proud leader of two world renowned companies.

She felt relieved that the Oxurins were exposed to the world by Kazuya himself. But that fact made her realize that Kazuya MUST have been in the jet. He was RIGHT there, and yet she was too late to have caught up to him.

But after hearing his most recent announcement, she couldn't help but feel excited. "Are you going to participate in this celebration Jun?" Jinrei asked as he sat at the kitchen table. "Yes." the woman replied in an almost dreamy voice. Wang Jinrei did not miss the fact that she looked at the news, which was talking about Kazuya and showing actual images, with an expression he knew all too well.

"Are you certain your former husband is important to you now?" he asked.

The woman did not hesitate. "Yes. He was at the temple I was being held at. There has to be a logical reason." she said with a soft voice. Jinrei hummed as Xiaoyu made breakfast. "You say that as though he was looking for you. In all fairness, I'd say it was just the fact that he discoverd part of his G-Corporation had not told him of their agreement with those aliens. Knowing Kazuya, he merely decided to find these bases and destroy them with his own hands."

Jun gave him a sour expression. "He never said why he had first traveled to the temple." she reasoned.

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu was trying to come to terms that this woman, who barely looked any older than herself, was the wife of the ruthless man she knew as Jin's father. Of course, she wasn't happy with Jin's exploits either, but she still couldn't help but feel that something was amiss.

Jinrei sighed. "Perhaps I am wrong. After all, at least on the surface, he's trying to make peace with the world. He had already been trusted when he was head of only G-Corp, but now that he's head of both those superpowers, it's most understandable that anyone would think that perhaps such power and resource would go to his head."

Jun looked back at the television. Even after all this time, Kazuya didn't look much older. He still had that suave, sleek and undentable face that she remembered from long ago.

"Breakfast is ready!" Ling said with a smile. Jun stood up and went to the table, petting Panda along the way, the animal having taken a great liking to her. "Oh it looks delicious as always Xiaoyu." Wang said as his stomach growled, making both of the women giggle.

X

Jin was not so certain he liked what had happened up until now. As it were, he had wanted to destroy the devil gene by killing his father, grandfather, and then himself. But as he now realized, only Kazuya had the devil gene at this point. Jin was now free to be close to people. He no longer had the fear of being taken over because the darkness that was in him was now gone.

Yet as it were, his devil side had been controlling him the entire time since after the fifth tournament. Showing his face to the world was not very smart. Yet even so, he'd managed to watch his father's broadcasts. His hatred for the man just wouldn't let him accept these current events, however.

He just felt as though the man was scheming something. And because of that... {_I guess the only way I'll know is if I go..._} he thought bitterly. Inside he was so angry at himself for failing. Instead of ridding the world of the Devil Gene, he was taken control of by it, and nearly caused the world to go up in flames. Yet now, even though he himself no longer had it, it having been the reason why he couldn't be close to anyone, it still left it's mark by destroying his image to the people.

He then calmed himself. If he had to start from the bottom again, then he would. There is no sense in living in exile. You might as well be dead if it came to that. So, he started getting his things ready. He sure as hell was not looking forward to 'working' with his father, he just needed to see for himself what the man was up too.

He was quite certain that if this 'special' challenge had to do with fighting, then he would be the victor. That was what he needed to get closer to his father and perhaps truly see him for what he's trying to make of himself.

He scoffed at the thought. His father a good man? Yeah right.

X

Even with all the people Xiaoyu's ever fought against, non, and she meant NON had EVER been as talented as Jun Kazama. Even Wang couldn't best her in their spars, no matter how many times they did it.

Panda herself was shown personally that brute strength wasn't everything. Only Wang knew how Jun was besting them each and every single time. She was one who took the strengths, disadvantages, AND mistakes of her opponents, and turned them in her favor. It was rare for her to actually be offensive instead of defensive.

Due to the trauma induced by Jun's palm strike, Xiaoyu was much too busy trying to calm her stomach to notice Jun coming in with a Demon Slayer uppercut, launching the girl in the air.

She landed hard on her back. "Ouch..." she muttered.

Jun was pretty winded after having fought all three of them one after the other, but she was glad that she seemed to be as good, if not better than ever before. She was going to need this strength to win. {_I hope you have a good reason for not coming back to me._} she thought dejectedly. It still hurt inside to know that Kazuya had not been looking for her all those years since his supposed 'death.'

She didn't want to be angry with him, because she wasn't, but instead if he was being controlled by the Devil, then she would need all the strength she could get in order to free him. Him being controlled seemed unlikely because of these recent events, but it was the one fact that he never sought her out that made her feel like it was true. She could already think that the Devil was just decieving the world and putting it in a sense of ease before it decided to act.

You now see her reasoning.

The morning was very cool, a very welcome feel everytime they practiced. Now that their last spar was over, it was time to start heading to the airport. "Wow Jun, you're really good. I don't think even Jin is as good as you." Ling stated as she rubbed her back with a tired expression.

Jun merely nodded as they walked back to the cabin.

That was the other problem. What on earth had gotten into Jin? Wang had only told her so much, yet he had no knowledge of what transpired in Jin's life prior to the third Tekken Tournament after she had gone missing.

Xiaoyu had told her all she could of her back and forth E-mails between her and Jin, but it was all she could offer after he had left once he won the third tournament.

No one really knew what Jin had done for all the years when he had been alone.

The woman noticed how Jinrei smiled to himself. "Something you are looking forward to?" she asked. She felt a little flushed when the man gave her a smile she knew had something to do with her. "If you are correct in thinking Kazuya is a good man, then I cannot wait to see the look on his face when he see's you. He'll be unable to even move because of realizing how lucky he truly is."

Xiaoyu giggled as she saw the woman's cheeks slightly redden. "I think your right about that Wang."

It was those kind words they offered that strengthened the angel's resolve. No matter what the trial, she would see her man again, and she would warn Kazuya of the danger he was in, that is, if he hadn't found out already.

She was never one to lose hope, and she most certainly would not now, at a time where she was so close to getting to her goal. The goal?

Living her life with the man she fell in love with.

X

Every once in a while, it's always good to 'just party.' What Kazuya had in mind can't exactly be said in those words. It would definately be a celebration as he said. No one was exactly sure what the events would be, except for a few people he had assigned to set them all up.

There was a building next to the Warrior's Circle Arena. The arena itself was a long path of gray stones stretching from the throne that Kazuya was presumably going to sit on, to the mountain path leading up to the area. On one side of the arena, near the edge of the cliff, was the building where most if not all the activities would take place. On the other side was a wall of mountain.

None of the fighters had gone there yet, for all the activities were still being over looked and finished up.

"Ah, your Craig Marduk right?" asked the tournament executive, Shinoda, taking the names of all the participants who arrived at the hotel. "You know it! After all this shit that's happened, I'm more than ready to have a good time." the very huge vale tudo fighter replied, his sunglasses shining in the light.

"And your King right?" the man asked the other fighter. The man nodded, looking around at the resort.

Yup, it seemed like most of the fighters that had ever taken part in the tournaments were beginning to show up. Even Nina Williams who never really participated unless she needed to had decided to come.

Shinoda was not surprised when he saw two certain Mishima's walking towards the counter as he wrote down the numbers to the rooms that Marduk and King would be staying at. "I think you'll find the Hotel's hospitality to be spot on. Kazuya is making sure that all the fighters are well accomodated. Any thing you guys have planned if you get a chance to work with him?" he asked.

"Not really, I'm just here to party. Heh." Craig said with that way to large grin of his as he took his paper. "I hear that. Haha, enjoy your stay, as all the festivities start tomorrow." he said, waving to them as they walked off.

He then set his eyes on the grandfather and grandson who were ignoring each other. "Ah, Master Heihachi, Jin Kazama, your going to participate in the celebration?" he asked kindly, hoping a fight a wouldn't break out. Heihachi was the one who actually gave a confident smirk. "Hardly. I'm here to see the competition I'll most likely be facing in the next tournament."

"Hn." Jin wasn't so enthusiastic.

Shinoda sweatdropped at the underlying feel they had to kill each other. "I see. Well, I do hope you enjoy games. Kazuya arranged for as many acceptable activities as possible."

"I would hope they do, because both of them definately need true family bonding." came a voice that made Heihachi and Jin freeze in absolute shock. Shinoda examined the two's reactions, and then looked behind them.

The two Mishima's turned around to see Jun, leading the way to the counter as Wang, Xiaoyu and Panda followed her.

"You..." Heihachi stated with wide eyes.

"Jin, Heihachi, I'm dissapointed with you both." the woman said with a sad expression. "I raised my son to fight for good, and yet you, Heihachi, his grandfather, failed to finish his training properly. I never thought this would ever happen. Jin, how could you want to dominate the world after everything I taught you?" she asked.

Shinoda couldn't believe this woman was the person Kazuya had been searching for all this time.

Xiaoyu wasn't sure what to say as her crush kept his shocked expression on his mother. "It's too long of a story for me to tell you where I've been, and until I've spoken to Kazuya, I'm afraid there's no point in telling either of you anything." She said, walking passed them with an expression that truly meant that she wasn't happy with them.

Shinoda just looked at her.

"Could you put my name as Unknown, please?" the woman asked with a half-smile. "Um, any reason you do not want me to put your real name?" the man asked curiously. The woman then gave him a contemplative question. "Answer me this first...has Kazuya been showing dark tendencies at all lately?" she asked.

The Mishima's and the other three watched the conversation.

Shinoda chuckled as he began to realize what the concerned woman was thinking. "You could say that..." he trailed off when the woman grew a worried expression, "No no, he hasn't been plotting anything evil. It's just that he's nearly taken the heads of many of his G-Corp subordinates for not telling him that you were a captive at the main Oxurin base. He actually blew up his office a week before we went there in a fit of rage through the use of his devil gene at fearing the worst that could have been happening to you." the man said with a laugh.

This caught the attention of both the Mishimas.

The old friend of Kazuya couldn't help but smile when the woman realized her husband still cared for her. "Thank you for telling me. The reason I want to be addressed as Unknown is so that I can surprise him. I can only hope he's happy to see me." she said, still a little doubtful.

Shinoda chuckled with a coy expression as he got her room number. "Believe me, after everything Kazuya has told me and how he's been acting, I think it'll be a very pleasant surprise. In fact, I have a feeling he's going to spoil you rotten once this celebration is over."

Jun blushed at imagining KAZUYA of all people getting her anything she wanted or doing anything she wanted. "I-I don't think he has to go that far." she shyly stated, taking her papers.

"Perhaps, but I'm quite certain you would not mind it. Enjoy your stay, and I cannot wait to see Kazuya's reaction when he see's you. I just hope he won't kill me for not telling him you are here." The man said with a laugh.

Heihachi snorted as he walked next to her. "Don't count on my son being so docile. The natural aggressive nature in him will most surely arise when he learns of your survival, Kazama. You, get me a room and sign me up so I may get on my way." he demanded, looking at Shinoda.

Jin grunted. "For once I think I can agree with you Heihachi." he said with stern and cold voice. The elder Mishima took notice of the boy not using the word 'grandfather,' and smirked. "Still a little peeved about the events of the third tournament eh?" he asked.

Red electrical energy sparked in Jin's right fist. "Don't test me, old man." he said bitterly. Xiaoyu immediately went up to his side and grabbed his arm gently. "Don't listen to him Jin." she said softly.

Shinoda sighed and finished the job. "Gentlemen, any fighting will be reserved for the celebration in spar matches. You may wait until then."

Jun looked at both of them, mildly surprising them with her look of determination. "I look forward to hearing why you two and Kazuya hate each other so much later on. Please refrain from killing each other until then." she said, then walking away.

Jin himself wanted to say something, but he knew he'd failed his mother most of all, so there was nothing he could say at the moment. "Let go, Xiaoyu." The girl gave him a dejected expression and released his arm.

Wang sighed and walked up to the counter. "You two should listen to the woman's words. I haven't met a Mishima yet who followed the ways of your father, Heihachi." he said, earning him a snort. "My father was weak, he did not have the strength to take back the Zaibatsu from me years ago. He deserved his fate." he stated.

"Did you take the Zaibatsu through honor, or did you take cheap underhanded tactics to do it?" the older man asked as he patiently waited for a slip. Heihachi merely grumbled and walked away.

"You have the most to explain to your mother, Jin. You turned out far differently then what Jun was hoping for you." Wang stated. Jin stood in front of the counter on his right. "I seek only to destroy the Mishima bloodline so that the devil gene no longer causes suffering in the world. My mother just doesn't realize no matter how she and my father crossed paths, it simply will not work out in the end." he said evenly.

Xiaoyu silently gasped at the implications while Jinrei looked at him. "You would kill your father, grandfather, and yourself?" he asked. Jin merely nodded as he waited. "Jin..." Xiaoyu said quietly as she stood next to his side.

"And maybe Lars Alexandersson, who I found is Heihachi's son also. You may have heard of him." Jin replied.

"Jin, please, your talking nonsense here." Xiaoyu said, concern in her voice. Wang sighed. "I thought the combined essences of your parents would truly make you a hero in the world Jin. The strength, power, and fortitude of your father, along with the purity, love and will of your mother. I thought those would have transferred to you without fail. Yet it seems I was wrong."

That's when a voice Jin knew all too well came from behind him. "Jin! You sorry bastard! Get over here!"

Jin sighed as he turned around to see Hwoarang along with his master Baek Doo San. "What do you want Hwoarang?" he asked. "What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT? I wanna know why the fuck you were trying to dominate the whole fuckin world damnit!" came the pissed off response. "Hwoarang, control yourself." Baek said calmly, looking at Jin as they approached.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you anything." the Kazama/Mishima stated evenly, turning back to recieve his slip of paper. "Well we have all fuckin day, so why not spill the beans huh?" his old rival asked as he stood next to him.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I was defeated. That's all that matters, doesn't it?" Jin asked, taking his paper and starting to walk off. "Damnit Jin! Wait your ass up!"

"Hwoarang." Baek stated.

The rival of Jin just looked at him before letting the Kazama be.

As her friend walked off, Xiaoyu couldn't help but feel determined to stop him. She waited so long just to see him, and she'd be damned before she let him do the wrong thing. But, she knew that now wasn't the time to do something stupid.

She would have to wait.

X

Days come, days go. It's a simple process. Yet one cannot argue that when something new comes and then passes on to be older, sometimes it becomes lost in the passage of time. It's the very reason that Kazuya decided to hold this celebration, at least the most important one. The yearning in his soul just would not leave him, and since he had found nothing to rely on, he decided some good old 'passing time' would be appropriate.

He had already so much to tell the public after regaining the Zaibatsu, and it brought so many headaches. He still wondered why he didn't act on previous impulses, like world domination for one. But every time he thought of it, he just saw no reason any longer.

As far as he new, he wasn't some anime or video game tyrant(ahem. :3), so really, what REAL reason could world domination bring? Well, there's all the sin's that a human could commit or have, like greed, gluttony, lust.

He narrowed his eyes at thinking of lust. He was cold, he was distant, he was stubborn, and yes he did like woman, but he was not a whore of a man who believed in thoughtless acts of sex with countless females. As he thought of it, this must be the main reason he wasn't like before. In all his years, he never thought of taking a female just because she looked attractive. In fact...woman who had the cliche large breasts and butt didn't exactly make him want to go and act like an animal.

The reason? Many times as he had found out just by watching their interactions with people, they had a sexual personality. That was a turn off to him because he didn't like the thought of having sex with a woman who already did it countless times with countless men.

There was only one type of female he liked, and he just knew that the only one he ever met like that...was his former wife. She must have been pure, modest, honorable, strong...and beautiful beyond any logical reason.

He grunted in mild shock. He could have sworn he saw her image in his mind. When he began to think of what he truly felt must have captured his heart, he was able to slowly see bits and pieces of a female that he began to think was her.

He was unable to dwell on it when Shinoda came in with a stack of papers. "More requests and things, my old friend. Are you going to attend the celebration?" he asked as he gently laid them on the desk.

"I'll finish this work first. This 'get-together' was made almost entirely for all the participators of the tournaments that have come and gone. It hardly has anything to do with my own affairs." came the stern response, beginning to look over the papers.

That was when he sensed a mischievous aura coming off his friend, so he looked up, and was not sure he liked the man's coy grin. "Is there something I should know?" the Mishima asked, his red eye almost glowing. "Let's just say that you may find a pleasure in what you see, should you go to the celebration." came the response. "Do you mean watching my father and son murdering each other?" Kazuya asked with disinterest, stamping the paper.

"Well that too..." this made the man look at him, "...but in all honesty I would think it would be best that you just find out for yourself, old friend. Now then, I'm off to go start it, alrighty?" he asked. Kazuya merely analyzed him. "Just go."

Shinoda giggled like a pervert and skipped to the door, making Kazuya sweatdrop. It was times when Shinoda was like this that he just KNEW something of great importance was at hand. {_If he isn't the death of me, then I don't know what will._} he thought in annoyance, not sure if he should be excited in a positive light.

X

The hotel was bustling as many of the fighters had breakfast, some people chatting outside, some indoors, the usual stuff. The morning was clouded with a healthy shade of gray clouds, if one could look at it that way.

There was one among few who was by himself, looking over the edge of the cliff. "Jin." Xiaoyu said as she walked up to him. She wasn't surprised when he just glanced at her, before looking back at the city. "Want a biscuit?" she asked, trying to get him to say something. "I guess." he said, holding out his hand. She smiled has brightly as she could and gave him one off of her plate.

"Are you glad to know your mother is alive?" she asked, nibbling on her own. Jin closed his eyes, and sighed as the wind gently pushed into him. "Yes." he said. "That's good. I was surprised when she showed up. You know my grandpa built her a new house after it had burned down. His reason was that he never learned if she really did die or not. She was covered in some sort of oil and stuff." the girl said, taking another bite.

"Is that so?" the Mishima asked evenly. It was still hard for him to believe that she was alive. But then that begged the questions; how did she survive and where had she been all this time? "Mmm-hmm." Xiaoyu replied, finishing her biscuit.

It was around this time that Jin began to notice something. He couldn't tell, but it had to do with how close she was standing next to him and giving him the softest smile he'd ever seen.

Since his defeat at the hands of his father, he had been less...something. He wasn't quite sure. The answer shocked the hell out of him when Xiaoyu asked a curious question. "Hey, Jin, what happened to the Tattoo you used to have?" she asked. Since he was just wearing a simple black leather vest, his arms were visible. The girl was startled when he looked at his arm almost in panic.

Of course! How could he have been so stupid? Kazuya took the devil gene out of him! So...what did that mean? Well, it began to dawn on him that he wasn't as 'emotional' as before. Now he felt no stress in his mind. The presence of the 'devil' was gone. He felt so stupid that the goal he had was now just about no longer existant. That is, unless he still wanted to kill his Mishima relatives.

"Um, are you okay Jin?" she asked. To her total shock, Jin gave her a look she couldn't describe. Then, without warning...he wrapped her in a bear hug. "I no longer have the Devil Gene. I can't believe it." he said, feeling stupid because Kazuya had told him that after he was defeated.

The reason he had always been so distant from people was because of the fear that he might hurt someone close to him due to the devil gene. It was gone now, and because of that, he began to realize why he had suddenly began to see something different in his highschool friend.

He didn't have to worry about being her friend again. Yes, everything that Jin has now realized may sound ridiculous because of it's obviousness, but can you blame him? He was driven nearly insane like his father.

Xiaoyu gasped quietly at hearing that. "That's good. Now you don't have to sacrifice yourself." she said in a soft voice, hugging her friend with a tighter grip.

From afar, Wang watched the two as he relaxed under a tree. {_I wonder what those two are so happy about._} he thought curiously. It didn't make him suspicious, because really, today was going to be a day of celebration. It would do well for no one to be harboring scars from the past at a time like this.

Looking around, he saw the famous Craig Marduk talking crap to Feng Wei. "What's with the pony tail dude? HAHAGH! I've seen better hair styles at a hobo's convention, HA HA HAGH!" he laughed so loud that just about everyone outside could hear him. Feng just looked at him, but didn't say anything as he watched the tall fighter slap his knee. "Heh, I ain't doggin ya down dude but I just don't understand what all this braiding your hair stuff is all about, HAGH!"

King could only sweatdrop at his friend's actions and put his hand on his masked face. It didn't help that Marduk's statement made no sense either.

"You and he have a similarity." Baek told Hwoarang. "What's that?" his student asked. "You both lack proper respect for strangers." came the response. "Oh."

As people continued to converse, a black Iroc-Z Camaro came in, most of the fighters being surprised that an ameican vehicle was being driven here in this country. A familiar right hand man of Kazuya stepped out. "Excuse me combatants..." Shinoda suavly said with a smirk. "In roughly ten minutes I will escort you all to the Warrior's Circle. Please finish anything you've been doing so that we can get on our way." he said.

X

So many fighters, so much time. What do I mean by that? Well, a certain Kazama was getting very anxious. It felt as thought it was going to take FOREVER to get on with the plan that she was still working on.

She was fairly certain that the means to getting close to Kazuya would be winning a fight. However, from the looks of it, it was going to be a long time before that happened. Everyone saw the battleground, it being nothing but a flat plain of gray flat stones with a throne at the edge, between the mountain on the left and the building on the right.

"Do any of you like to bowl?" Shinoda asked coyly. Bryan fury immediately smirked and popped his knuckles, which was wierd because he isn't a human. Paul Phoenix had a similar reaction as he looked at his longtime friend Marshal Law. "Ready to eat my dust old buddy?" he asked with a competitive tone and a smirk.

Most of the other fighters also seemed to look forward to it. "It's just one of a few things we at the Mishima Zaibatsu felt would be liked by a mature and strong audience. Kazuya probably won't be here for a while, that is if he even gets the chance to come. Paperwork is such an annoyance. Am I right master Heihachi?" Shinoda asked. The old man grumbled. "You don't even know the half of it." he said with a twitching eyebrow.

A few people chuckled at the exchange before Shinoda led them to the entrance of the building. Opening the doors, he held one open and allowed everyone to enter. As many expected, a large bowling ally was clearly visible, yet while it took up a large portion of the building, their was also a decent sized basketball court, vending machines, a dining area, and even arcades!

"We hope you enjoy what we have to offer, if any of you would like to spar outside, then you may. Now please, have at it everyone, because later on we'll all need to discuss how you will all undergo the trial necessary to work with Kazuya on the next King of Iron Fist Tournament, alright?"

Jun didn't feel strange at all, seeing these things. She wasn't expecting a lot, but this was very nice. Deciding she wanted to be alone for a while, she went to the dining area to get a drink.

Xiaoyu instantly took Jin by the hand and took him to the bowling area.

Paul turned to Craig, King, Bryan, Bruce Irvin, Lee Chaolan, Bob, Eddy Gordo, And Steve Fox. "You guys up for some basketball? I promise I'll go easy." he said with a smirk. He new he had competitors as they all looked at each other with expressions that clearly said, 'Your on!'

Marshall sighed, {_This is gonna suck..._}

Eddy looked at Christie. "Wanna play?" he asked. Christie was looking at Jun who was sitting by herself with an expression of contemplation. "Maybe later." she said, walking towards the woman at one of the tables.

Feng Wei felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around. "Yes?" he asked. He knew just by looking at the girl that she wasn't happy with him. "You were the one who put my father in the hospital weren't you?" Asuka asked with a stern expression. "I've beaten many opponents. I don't know who you could possibly be talking about."

"You've attacked countless dojos and my fathers was one of them." the girl said with a glare. Feng closed his eyes. "Ah. What do you want?" he asked. "I wanna beat you into the ground for doing what you did."

The man smirked. "Then shall we head on out to the Warrior's Circle?" he asked, walking past her. She followed.

The rest of the fighters excluding Wang went to the bowling area.

Jun was quietly sipping her drink when she heard a voice. "Hey there. I don't think I've seen you in one of the tournaments. You new?" Christie asked with a smile. Jun smiled back. "I've fought in the second tournament. My name is Jun Kazama by the way." she said.

This shocked Christie for two reasons. One, she was a Kazama, did that mean she was related to Jin? Second, and most surprising, the second tournament was TWENTY TWO years ago! "W-What? Are you related to that Jin guy? And you don't look like what I think you should look." the woman said, taking a seat next to her. Jun laughed softly. "Believe it or not, but I'm his mother. As it stands now, I'm forty four years old right now." she said.

Christie's jaw hit the table, not really though. "No way." she said. "Yes way...I haven't been able to speak with his father since he was thrown in a volcano after having lost the second tournament." she said with a sad expression. "Wait...so you're Kazuya Mishima's ex-wife?" Christie asked, even more shocked that Kazuya had gone through such an event. "I'd hope he still considers me his woman. I never knew he was alive, yet he never sought me out. I came here after seven long years of a problem I hope I never face again. My name here is Unknown. I need to take him by surprise." the woman said.

She knew she had the woman's attention. "So what the heck's kept you from being in another tournament?" she asked.

Jun sighed. "Did you hear of those Oxurin's Kazuya had exposed?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I had hoped to get this out sooner, but I knew that rushing it wasn't going to help.<p>

So, I hope you enjoyed it.

And thanks for the reviews. :)


	4. Almost There

Author's Note: You turds. :3

Look, seventy seven visitors have looked at this story and only four of you have given any feedback? Well whatever, this is a story I need to get out there, and unless I encounter an entirely new idea for it, then it'll be staying on fanfiction until I see fit to change it or outright get rid of it should it not be up to the standards I put.

Now, read on and see if you like it. :P

A World Reborn

Chapter 4

Almost There

* * *

><p>Kazuya never questioned that his whole life was a mistake that could have dramatically not been had he only listened to the good inside himself all those years ago. Instead, the all-consuming hatred, rage, and darkness that was the devil within him completely took over.<p>

He had been rendered insane.

The only thing that had kept him alive as a 'normal' human had been Angel. What partially made up for his own selfishness was the fact that he never pitied himself. He never kept asking himself what could have been, what kind of life he could have had, simply because he knew.

He knew peace of mind could have been had he only destroyed Devil long ago and mastered his darkness on his own. But he didn't know of the devil gene at the time, so the chances had been almost non-existant.

Then there was Jin's mother and Jin himself to think about. How different would the boy have been? Would he have actually liked being a father? As it stood now, he absolutely hated his son. Well, hate is such a strong word, so perhaps he just disliked him to the highest degree and would be easily irritated with him.

But what was to make of the woman that had passed all the defenses he had had around himself and made it to his heart? "Hmm..." he hummed, finished with the stacks of paper work.

Quite frankly, being the kind of man he was, he'd probably only show her love when they were alone. Of course, this stems from the notion that a man should never show caring emotions because it would be a sign of weakness.

That, or a man like him wouldn't exactly look good cracking a smile of compassion.

He stood up. {_The world can only offer so much. It can never do things for you. No matter what, it's just that underlying sense of hesitance and ignorance that keeps a human from achieving what they want. My darkness was justified when I took control because I was literally born with it. What matters is utlizing it through sheer willpower and knowledge. Hn, as it is, my life has no meaning and never did when I lost to Devil and my father. So, why don't I just give my life up if there is no one who want's me to stay?_} he thought in annoyance.

At the same time, he didn't seriously consider suicide because it would make him look like a coward and a weakling of the worst degree. He would never accept such a thing. But he still saw no reason to live, now that there WAS no reason to continue living.

His image among billions was twisted in so many ways.

How could he ever be normal? It's simple, he COULDN'T be. Not with the his far-above human strength and certainly not with the devil gene within him .

He growled. "I'm hopeless." he said, deciding it was time to go to the celebration.

X

Much of the day had gone by

Unfortunately for Asuka, she was defeated earlier, but Feng Wei harbored no ill will, under the pretense that he committed wrongs for his own gain and knew what she felt and as atonement for harming her father, he would not bring her to the same fate.

Back inside, quite a bit of activity was going on.

The loudest commotion was coming from the basketball court. Paul Phoenix had made great friends with many of the fighters he had not even met during the tournaments.

The only fighters that had not gone to the celebration were Lars Alexanderrson, Armor King, any of the Jack Models, Julia Chang, Kuma, Raven, Sergei Dragunov, and Yoshimitsu.

Heihachi and Wang Jinrei had been sitting down, talking about the old days, much to the former's chagrin. Bob and Ganryu had also become good friends. Nina and her sister Anna did everything they could to outdue one-another.

Miguel Cabellero Rojo was on his own playing some of his favorite arcades that he once loved as a child, the newest installments in the franchises here of all places!

Back at the dining area, Christie and Jun were quickly becoming good friends. They had talked much about their pasts, and it became apparent that they were trying their best to finally just get rid of their problems.

Christie had only by chance been able to get back in contact with Eddy and her master. Jun on the other hand had only been able to come back to know that getting the life she wasn't able to start twenty two years ago was going to be next to impossible depending on how Kazuya would react to her existance.

Back at the arcades, Miguel felt a tap on his shoulder. "Yes?" he asked, slightly surprised at the woman he saw. "Miguel Cabellero Rojo correct?" the woman asked. "Yes ma'am. And you are?" he asked with a friendly expression. "I'm Zafina. Would you mind playing bowl with me? Most of everyone else are doing something else." she said with a smile. Miguel lightly laughed. "Well of course, after all, I'm sure this celebration was meant mostly to encourage interactions between us fighters. Are you looking to work with Kazuya?" he asked.

"Not necessarily. I came mostly to see what was to make of the Mishimas. Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima were the two reasons I had entered the last tournament. At the time, they were much more trouble than you might think." she said, remembering Azazel.

"I see. You hate them perhaps? Which I don't mind. Jin Kazama had ordered a bombing raid back in my hometown, and it destroyed the church that my sister was having her wedding in. She didn't make it out alive." he said bitterly as he looked at the bowling balls. Zafina silently gasped. "I'm sorry to hear that."

So far, all of the fighters were getting well aquianted as you can see.

Jun took another sip of her drink, finishing it as she watched Jin and Xiaoyu bowl. {_It looks like she's getting him out of his shell..._} she thought with a gentle smile. She was glad that Jin had someone prepared to change him for the better...just as she herself had tried to do with Kazuya.

Hopefully Xiaoyu would succeed with her son where she had failed with her lover.

"What are you smiling about?" Christie asked curiously. "Oh nothing, just thinking about some things." she said as she giggled. "Yeah right. So anyway, how DID someone as pretty as you fall for someone as ruthless as Kazuya if you don't mind me asking." the brazillian asked.

Jun looked at her, and then at everyone else, watching them. "It had started when I was a WWWC officer." she said. "You mean that wildlife preservation organization?" Christie asked.

"Yes. There were rumors that Kazuya was smuggling endangered species when he had been head of the Mishima Zaibatsu at the time." the memories came back to her, and her eyes softened. "As you know, there is such a thing as aliens. Since we've clarified that other lifeforms seperate from earth can exist, it should be fine to say that here on earth, there is something called the Devil Gene. It's a genetic trait that has been passed down through the Mishima bloodline. No one knows how it got into the family, but it first activated in Kazuya. You can sometimes feel it if he's starting to hate you."

Christie paid excellent attention, never having heard this before. "I'm a Kazama, and in our family, we are dedicated to eradicating any evil to keep it from influencing the world. When I first saw Kazuya, I could sense that there was something vastly different in him from everyone else. I had no knowledge of the Devil Gene. I've only recently found out about it. But anyway, I began to realize that he had a darkness in him that transcended anything I had ever encountered."

Xiaoyu gave a cry as she narrowly defeated Jin.

"With time, I realized the darkness was manipulating him, and I made it my mission to save him. At first I really thought it was the Devil he sold his soul to, but now I realize it was that he was insane and the Devil Gene created another personality. It was his darkest self, and, really believing he sold his soul, he did most of everything he was ordered." Jun's eyes began to water, making Christie realize she was getting to whatever had brought them together.

"As the tournament progressed, I began to realize that I was trying to get to Kazuya not just to save him, but also because I was starting to care for him. It must have been the fact that he wasn't himself that made me selfishly think I could save him and earn his trust in return. Every interaction between us brought us closer and closer..." she trailed off as she wiped her eyes.

Christie couldn't help but feel teary eyed as well.

"It was until that final fated fight that we had in the tournament. I tried so hard to tell him that letting himself fall into his darkness would not bring him anything good. It was then that I was beginning to lose control of my emotions. I was letting compassion control me instead of my rational mind. Kazuya began to realize that I really meant everything I said. I saw that he was fighting inside, fighting to regain control of himself..." she trailed off as she let out a silent sob while her eyes closed.

"I then managed to place my hand on his shoulders. As a Kazama, I have the power to suppress the devil gene within. It gave him full control at the time...and then he asked me the question that made me lose control of my emotions, 'Why are you trying so hard to save a man who doesn't deserve to live?'" Her voice cracked as she spoke the question.

"And then I said it...'You do deserve to live. Your humanity was robbed when you were thrown off that cliff all those years. You never had the chance to grow the way any deserving child should. Instead of love, your father beat you down with anger. He wrote the kind of person you would be as you grew up. He wrote it in your blood. I'm trying to save you because you never had the chance to truly know love. But in order to prove to you that good and the love it comes with is more than worth it, I'm willing to give you my own.'"

Christie held her hand over her mouth as the woman before her let so may tears out and tried incredibly hard to stifle her near-silent wimpers.

"Then he just looked at me. I knew I had gotten through. He saw the truth in everything I honestly told him. He closed his eyes, 'Jun Kazama, are you truly willing to risk your own happiness, hence your life, to try and save mine?' he asked. And in response, 'Yes, with all my heart.' I said. And that was it. The whole night was a blur after that. But I was able to remember it later on, and it proved to me that he still had so much good in him if he was able to be so gentle with me." she said as she calmed herself.

"That explains why he isn't the ruthless man I once knew him to be." Shinoda said, taking a seat next to the woman with a concerned expression. "Your undoubtably the purest person I've ever seen in life, Miss Unknown. I have no doubt in my mind that Kazuya will be thrilled the instant he recognizes you...that is, if he is able to." he said worriedly.

The two woman dried their eyes. "What do you mean?" Jun asked. Shinoda sighed in response. "Even though Kazuya had done everything he could to find you, the fact was that he couldn't even remember what you looked like. I'm still not sure what to make of this."

Then he looked at his watch. "Ready for the end of the celebration?" he asked.

The two woman looked at each other and then Shinoda as the man then stood up and walked to the doors. "Excuse me everyone, but we're just about ready to start the trial necessary to pass in order to work to help design the next King of iron fist tournament! Will you all please follow me?" he asked, to which everyone began stopping their activities.

Walking outside, Jun could not help but breath almost in ecstasy as the wind gently blew into her.

Shinoda stood in the battleground and motioned for everyone to stand before him. "Now then, this trial is special in that all of you can together, with my aid, make something appropriate enough for you all to enjoy and see in all fairness. So, what is it you want to do? It must be an actual challenge that someone can eventually win. Who knows, Kazuya may choose to fight the winner in order to make you prove yourself if he comes by."

The fighters began looking at each other, murmuring amongst one another. "It can be anything right? How about we all find out who can punch a bigger whole in the mountain over there?" Paul asked.

"We're trying to make a fun challenge for everyone, not just you Paul. I doubt any of the ladies wanna do that." Marshall said as he sweatdropped. "Yeah, I see your point." the blond stated as he scratched his chin in contemplation.

"Well I guess that leaves out arm wrestling." Craig said off-handedly as he tried to think of something. "Anything goes, so how about we try the old fashioned one on one matches till the end?" Steve asked as he looked around at the combatants.

"That would take to long because there's much too many fighters here. Couldn't we somehow split activities among us all in some way?" Zafina intervened. "Perhaps we can have some sort of activity that would force us to utilize some sort of skill that we all may share?" Baek inquired.

"Like what?" Leo Kliesson asked. "How about a game?" Lili asked playfully before Baek could say anything. "Sure, let's all hold our breaths and see who's the last to pass out." Bryan said with a sadistic smirk.

Lili rolled her eyes but giggled nonetheless.

Asuka grew a tick mark, annoyed by the blond.

Shinoda meanwhile tapped his foot as he patiently waited with a grin. He felt giddy for some stupid reason. Why was it again? Oh yeah, he was just WAITING for Kazuya to get here. Most of the day had already passed, so it made sense that his old pal would have finished his work now.

Up above, thunder lightly boomed.

Jun looked at everyone as they conversed. As time went by, she could not deny the fact that she was getting more and more anxious. Was Kazuya actually going to show up? Naturally, she began to feel selfconscious. Even thought she didn't look much older at all since her dissapearance, she just couldn't help but feel like she wouldn't look good enough for him, which of course we know is entirely ridiculous.

He'd fall for her again, no questions asked. Okay, maybe a FEW questions if not a fist-fight, but you get the idea.

"Your all taking too much time, why not simply have two battle royales, one for each gender among you all?" came a deep and familiar voice from behind everyone.

Speak of the devil, practically speaking.

Jun's eyes widened ever so slightly as she silently gasped. Everyone else also turned around, each one of them having different reactions. Those that had a grudge against him obviously had slight expressions of disdain, like Jin and Leo for example.

Kazuya stood there almost forebodingly as the clouds began to boom. He had a black formfitting classical coat that went to his knees, black slacks, a black shirt and shades. He didn't notice Jun because he was to busy looking at those he knew were there to smash him into the ground.

"A fight amongst all the females and a fight amongst all the males. The winners will then fight each other, and if I deem you worthy, then I'll fight the winner just for the thrill of the battle, unless your much too tired by then." he bended slightly, and jumped over the crowd, landing next to the once grinning friend of his. "Shinoda, get me a glass of water will you?" he asked as he walked past him.

"Sure thing." the man said, quickly taking his temporary leave.

Xiaoyu turned to Jin. "What do you think?" she asked. "It sounds fine to me." when he said that, the other fighters also began to agree. "Well then are we all gonna fight at the same time or do we wait for one group to go first?" Hwoarang asked them all.

Heihachi decided to stand in the middle of the grounds, taking a fighting stance. "The men will go first. I'm eager to stamp you all flat against the ground. Heh." he mocked. In response, the other males got ready as the woman walked off to the side.

Kazuya watched in disinterest as he sat in the throne, resting his chest on his left fist while he crossed his legs. "When you are all ready, you may begin." he announced.

And so the fighters, Steve, Bruce, Jin, Heihachi, Feng, Lei, Lee, Paul, Marshall, Ganryu, Craig, King, Bob, Bryan, Hwoarang, Baek, Eddy, Miguel and Wang all got into their fighting stances, beginning to choose the opponents they would fight first.

It was quiet, until... "HIIYYA!" Paul yelled as he punched to his left, knocking Bryan off his feet. Right as that happened, Lei ran forward and headed straight for the expectant and smirking Feng Wei. "I had a feeling you'd come after me. Hn." he said calmly, blocking the man's sweep to his legs.

Baek swiftly turned around, then kicking at Eddy who dodged and proceeded to go on the offensive.

"Looks like it's me and you King. Heh." Craig said, readying himself. A chuckle came off of the masked wrestler as he too got ready.

{_Looks like Ganryu has made a new fat friend._} Kazuya thought to himself as he saw the sumo face off against the above average sized man. It has been years since Ganryu had been elisted in his service, just like a few other fighters that he observed.

As of now, Bruce was still under his command. The man had been working hard at G-Corporation, so Kazuya allowed him to participate in the celebration.

"Here ya go." Shinoda said with a cheeky voice as he walked up with the glass of water. Kazuya looked at him. "What are you plotting you crazy imbecile?" he asked, starting to get annoyed. "Just excited is all Kazuya, nothing more, nothing less." he said with a knowing grin.

The Mishima felt a chill run down his spine at the awkwardness. "You better not be planning some sort of surprise that I won't like." he warned before taking a drink. "Oh, would you look at that?" came the suave question.

Kazuya turned to see Heihachi, Wang and Jin fighting each other.

Stomping, Heihachi made a small crater before thrusting his fist forward, the attack being diverted by Wang, who then ducked as Jin came in with a roundhouse, missing the first target but catching the other by the head.

The elder Mishima was sent flying, and Wang quickly came in with both palms just as Jin fixed himself, knocking him off his feet. "Neither of you are focused." the old man stated. Jin did not utter a word as he got back up. "I had often wondered what had allowed either of you to win your tournaments. As I see it now, I can only say I'm sourly disappointed. All you have done is allow your strength to guide you, rather than guide yourself." the old man continued.

"While it is true your strength alone has allowed you to defeat your opponents, it has not allowed you to better yourselves as human beings. Jinpachi's knowledge of being a true warrior was beyond what you two know." he said.

Just as he expected, Heihachi ran right in, fixed on shutting the old geezer's trap.

Kazuya watched, finally being intrigued. Even though he knew that his grandfather's friend was an excellent fighter, he wasn't so sure that Wang would be able to best his father and son. {_Knowing someone from the older generation, he's undoubtably speaking the truth both to teach and test them._} he thought.

Knowing this, he also knew what the old man was getting at. Heihachi and Jin were still harboring their hatred for each other and him. And because of that, it started to allow him to realize why he had defeated the two in the past recent tournament.

He had let go of his hatred before he had faced them, and even though he had not used his devil powers, he was able to defeat them because their own emotions had erratically controlled their actions. It was the reason why he was finally able to see through their styles and defeat them.

For the faintest moment, he felt a flicker of some sort of strange energy. Turning only his eyes in the direction he felt it, the group of females came into view.

Then he saw a woman he couldn't recognize due to her turned around and speaking with her son's 'girlfriend,' or at least, that's how he partially saw it. (Jun's outfit is the same that she's going to wear in the upcoming Tekken Tag Tournament 2)

But as he analyzed her, he sensed something very different from what he'd ever felt from a fighter. She had a mix of darkness and light, to put it plainly. He sensed dark energy, and then it would quickly switch to be 'good.' In his own perspective, the good energy...was pure...pure in a way that he just knew he'd felt before.

He looked at her frame unconsciously...and couldn't help feeling as though he'd seen that exact, wonderful body shape before.

The destruction of stone entered his ears, forcing him to look at the battle. Three fighters had already been knocked down for the count. They were Steve, Bruce, and Bob. What had caught his attention was Paul driving Bryan into the ground.

Bryan was astonished that a HUMAN nearly knocked him out. Nevertheless, he brought his leg forward and kicked him skyhigh.

Kazuya then turned his attention to the other fighters.

Ganryu was tripped by Miguel before being kicked hard like a football, actually being sent a few feet away. {_That was a strong kick._} Kazuya thought in mild surprise. The sumo wrestler rolled and yet used the momentum to flip and get back on his feet.

"Jin, Heihachi, you cannot defeat me if you keep to your old beliefs." the eldest fighter stated as he controlled the fight. He then sighed and started to walk off. "However, none of what I've said will matter unless you learn it on your own. Therefore, I'm giving up so that you two may face each other."

Kazuya watched as Heihachi seemed to be offended but said nothing. "Let me tell you this before you continue in this fight. All that ever holds back a warrior, is himself. Learn what that means, and maybe you will finally understand why you are lucky to even be alive. I'm too old to be physically teaching anymore, so take my words into account and teach yourselves." the old man stated as he went to go sit under a tree.

The other fighters continued as Jin looked at his grandfather. "What say we take care of the others so I can defeat you faster?" he asked. The elder Mishima laughed in amusement. "A good plan, though I doubt it will be you who will win our fight. Let us begin."

Kazuya then witnessed something he found very interesting. It's not that they were working together, well, it was, but it wasn't that the two of them as individuals that made it unique, it was the fact that...

The remaining other fighters were taken by surprise as the two bulldozers ran straight into the fray. Paul was quickly taken off guard by Heihachi as was Craig by Jin. Employing their own unique combos, they quickly sent their enemies flying. Not waiting for the two to get up, the Mishima's then went for another set of fighters.

Bryan smirked dangerously as Jin ran for him. The android punched forward, sure that the attack would make contact, but with speed beyond what Bryan had anticipated, Jin dodged and unleashed his Demon Paw with massive force.

Feng Wei then jumped to the still turned Jin, only to be knocked down by Heihachi. "Pay attention boy, you were nearly smited by this talented fighter." he said with a smirk. "I appreciate your aid, but I was going to deflect him myself. You should also take your own advice." Jin replied, quickly leaping forward, behind his grandfather and hitting Eddy Gordo with an empowered Avenger, knocking the man out of the battleground and reducing him to a coughing mess.

Seeing that the two Mishima's were teaming togther, the other men decided it would be wise to all attack them both.

Helping Ganryu to his feet, Miguel then charged. Jin was his obvious target. The Kazama/Mishima took a defensive stance before parrying the fist that came, then kneeing the man in the back, knocking him out of range.

Heihachi narrowly escaped the kick that Baek had managed to nearly catch him off guard with. Quickly grabbing the man by the throat, he threw him to the side, the move having beem 'Broken Toy.'

Hwoarang had not liked what he just saw and waited for his chance to take them both down. The two Mishima's had to prepare as the large King himself charged the two. Using sheer strength, he managed to outdue Heihachi and got him from behind, but was quickly kicked off by Jin.

Seeing the opening, Hwoarang ran forward. As a result, Jin did not have the time to dodge the mighty and rather unusual shoulder tackle that wasn't associated with Hwoarang's fighting style. The Korean then quickly kicked Heihachi facedown into the ground since he had been momentarily shaken.

To end it quickly, he began to initiate his dynamite heel, the blue orbs of Ki appearing as he concentrated his power into the blow that was about to be delivered.

To his astonishment, Jin quickly spun off the ground, and the energy from such a powerful movement was unleashed through his fist, which caught the man's rival right in the jaw. "Looks like you let your guard down." Jin said as the punch had given massive damage.

Kazuya closed his eyes. "This was boring the moment I got here. I'm starting to regret ever holding this event." he said. Shinoda merely nodded as he looked at the fight, watching Heihachi get back on his feet to cause havok on the other fighters.

X

All but one fighter remained standing. "Look's like your the winner Jin Kazama." Kazuya stated with disinterest. Heihachi was on his knees, refusing to go down, even though he couldn't fight back any longer.

"Will the ladies please come forward and get on with your match?" Kazuya asked.

With that, Jin walked off, followed by the other males who tiredly got up and got out of the way.

A certain woman began to hold her breath as she walked with her side of the crowd. Kazuya was watching them, but she wasn't sure if he was looking at her specifically, not with those damn shades on.

Altogether, the females present were her, Xiaoyu, Asuka, Lili, Zafina, Leo, Nina, Anna, and Christie, not a lot compared to the guys. But it didn't matter, for Kazuya was just eager to get on with his day. "When you are ready, you may begin." he said.

Lili instantly readied herself as Asuka ran straight for her. Leo looked at Christie and took her fighting stance, prompting the brazillian to do the same. Zafina took notice of Xiaoyu. "Are you ready to begin my dear?" she asked with a smile. Xiaoyu returned the expression. "Let's do it."

That left Jun, Anna and Nina, the two sisters looking at each other. "Ready to get your ass handed to you?" Anna asked. "Dream on bitch. Just forfiet so I don't have to humiliate you." Nina replied smoothly, eliciting the womans anger.

"I thought I told the both of you a long time ago that hating each other was never going to amount to anything good." Jun intervened as she walked towards them. The two woman looked at her and were shocked when they recognized her. "Y-You!" Anna accused as she pointed her finger. Nina looked at her with wide eyes before they narrowed. "And I thought I told you that you shouldn't stick your nose in other people's affairs." she said, getting ready to attack her.

Anna looked at her sister and then at Jun. "Hey Nina, wanna take her out together?" she asked with a knowing smirk. "Hn, I think this is the only time I think I'll say yes to you." Nina replied, not taking her eyes off of the Kazama.

On his throne, Kazuya watched the battles. However, his attention was drawn to the William sisters and the other mysterious combatant. He couldn't entirely see her face due to them standing to their sides.

"Shinoda." he said. "Yes?" the man asked, already thinking as to what Kazuya was going to say. "Who is the fighter that's going to battle Nina and Anna?"

Shinoda grinned. "Well, she asked that her name be known as Unknown when she got here." he said. Kazuya unfortunately did not catch the undertone of knowing in his friends voice as he was surprised by what happened.

Having been the one to attack first, Jun skidded forward, before tripping both sisters with speed they were not able to comprehend. As they hung in mid-air, Jun stood on her hands and kicked them both with each of her legs right in the belly of the two, throwing them into the mountain side not that far away.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Paul asked in astonishment. Jin hadn't expected any less, but he was still surprised at the skill his mother had just shown.

Having recovered quickly, the sisters attacked as one. Trying to slap Jun into submission with her famous 'bitch slaps,' she was countered effortlessly as Jun caught her wrist and kneed the woman in the belly, furthering the pain in that very same spot.

Right after that, Jun tossed her to the ground and ducked under the kick that Nina gave from behind. Using the opening, Jun actually stood up and slammed her back into Nina, throwing the woman down to the ground due to such an incredible amount of force behind the attack.

Kazuya's eyes widened. He had seen an her entire face. {_She looks familiar._} he thought. Unkown's hair, including her bangs, softly billowed in the wind, letting Kazuya see the beauty that was the woman he felt he recognized.

Of course, it had been a split second in real time, so he couldn't say for sure why he recognized her. The woman was now turned around again, waiting for her two enemies to attack with as sloppy as a technique as they were already showing. "You two are fighting for the wrong reasons. Tell me, what good will come out of killing one another?" she asked.

Something in Kazuya seemed to give as he heard her heavenly voice. Shinoda, from the side, noticed how Kazuya slightly tensed as his expression seemed to be that of confusion. {_Looks like the plans going to work after all._} he thought with a half-smile.

Anna gripped her belly as she stood back up. "Why the hell do you keep asking stupid questions?" she asked in annoyance. "Do you think letting your anger control you is going to help you do anything right? I'm quite surprised that one of you two sisters isn't dead since it's been twenty two years since I last spoke with either of you."

The woman spoke the truth. After so much time had passed, one would think that at least one of the sisters would have been killed already.

{_Why would she want to be called Unknown...she must have a real name...bah, why am I even interested this woman?_} Kazuya thought. Although...he couldn't help but feel it was the mysterious aura of her's that was getting his attention.

From the sidelines, Jin wasn't sure what to make of the small inklings his father seemed to show as he analyzed the fight. "It appears Kazuya is beginning to remember your mother." Wang said as he walked to his side.

Heihachi looked at the two and then at his son. None could say for sure what the elder Mishima was thinking.

"I doubt what you say there old timer." Lee Chaolan cut in as he over heard what he said. Some of the other males heard him. "Kazuya's one cutthroat son of a bitch, so most likely he saw that woman as nothing more than a one-night stand." he said with a smirk.

"And why exactly would you take such joy in knowing that you little cretin?" Heihachi asked dangerously, making Lee sweat a little. Hwoarang looked at them and then at Kazuya, who's gaze seemed to be on the mysterious woman who he himself wasn't sure he ever saw in a tournament as she easily controlled her fight with the sisters.

"Wait a minute...JIN! That's your-!" Baek grabbed his student by the mouth. "Hwoarang, there are some things you shouldn't say out loud at times." he said. Wang nodded his head in thanks.

The old man and the Tae Kwon Doe expert had talked over the issue of Jun and Kazuya sometime during their stay at the hotel.

By now, all the other males were beginning to catch on. "So, Jin Kazama, Kazuya is your father, and that woman is...?" Bruce asked calmly. Jin nodded as he looked back at the fight. "Say what? She doesn't even look old at all." Paul said in amazement as his jaw hit the floor.

Lei's ears perked up at this new information. "I myself was wondering who would have ever shared a bed with the one-time tyrant known as Kazuya."

"Kazuya is lucky to have ever courted such a beautiful woman." King finally spoke, voicing a fact that just about all the men agreed with. "For sure. I ain't exactly into the quiet and polite type but damn, she sure is a looker." Craig put his own two-bits in.

Marshall looked at the woman, now recognizing her. "She looks almost exactly the same. To think she'd look like she does at fourty four years old." he said, shocking the HELL out of the fighters who had not known the woman.

With two final attacks, Jun knocked Nina and Anna both out at the same time. She sighed, and then looked at the other fighters. As luck would have it, Asuka, Xiaoyu, and Christie defeated their opponents at almost exactly the same time she did.

Zafina was sitting on her butt as she laughed lightly. "I've been beaten Ling Xiaoyu, it was an honor." she admitted. Asuka meanwhile had Lili in a headlock as she used her fist to dig into the girls hair. "Say uncle! Say it or I'm not letting go!" she demanded with a smirk of victory. "Okay okay Uncle, UNCLE!" the girl gasped for air.

At the same time, Leo was laying flat on her back. "Well, I think I just got my ass handed to me." she said, making Christie laugh and was herself breathing just as hard as her opponent. "I wouldn't say that, you almost beat me." she said with a smile.

Jun analyzed her opposition and walked forward. "Well this certainly is going by faster than the men's fight." she said off-handedly as she looked at them with a curious expression. The girls then looked around at each other and then Jun and approached.

"Looks like we're all that's left. How do you wanna do it?" Asuke asked politely, never having met the three. Or so she thought. "How's about one on one. Xiaoyu, you can take Christie, I'll take Asuka." Jun said with a smile.

The younger Kazama looked at her. "How do you know my name?" she asked suspiciously. "Well, I've only recently been told your name, and if I'm not mistaken, you must be Tenshin's daughter am I right?" asked the woman, furthuring Asuka's confusion. "That's right..." she said, not sure what else to say.

Jun lightly laughed, the sound calming just about everyone who heard her. "I haven't seen you since you were a little baby Asuka. Believe it or not, but I'm your aunt." she said. Asuka was surprised, but not by much.

The next most shocked person was Jin, though he didn't say anything.

And now as you can guess, there was one who took the information very seriously. Kazuya looked at the woman. Then, slowly but surely, the pieces slowly began to come together.

He turned his eyes to the men who seemed to be talking about Jun since Craig was pointing at her and laughing. He saw the surprised look that Jin had. Why would he be surprised? {_Wait a minute...Asuka is a Kazama just like my wretched son...Unknown just stated that she was the girl's aunt, making her a Kazama! But why would it matter to Jin? Unless..._}

And just like that, the answer hit him as he grabbed his head, dark energy mixed with his normal energy, eradically charging thtoughout his entire body, everyone's attention being taken.

None were more worried than Jun as Kazuya fell on both knees as he growled so loud that he sounded almost like an animal. The memories came flooding in as the wall that Devil had once made was broken. Memories of talking to the woman, fighting her, and eventually...

"Kazuya!" Shinoda came to his aid as he tried to calm the man down. As quickly as it had come, the energy stopped, the heavy breathing of Kazuya being the result. He slowly started to get up as he continuously rubbed his head.

He looked at the fighters. "Continue on with your fight." he said, falling back in his seat as he used both hands to massaged his temples. As it now was, it was all back. Time he had forgotten, or more accurately he was shielded from, was now back and burning in his skull.

Their was only one thing he could think as his eyes looked at the woman known as Unknown.

{_Jun..._}

* * *

><p>Author's Note: It took a while but I put it up within six days, so neh. :P<p>

And come on people, please at least say something about the story. If you don't like it enough to even comment on how good it is or can be, then stop reading.

Anyhow, I'm already working on other things, but the next chapter will be up within six days.


	5. Emotionless Passion

Author's Note: I'm late. VERY LATE. Yes I know. I won't bother spewing bullshit to cover my ass for not thinking up a storm.

HOWEVER, I WILL tell you how I managed to get my ass back in gear. First and foremost, the questions and things you guys put into your reviews. ASSUMING of course that those of you did end up coming back to this story, I can assure you that things are going to get better and your questions will be answered.

So many times I went over what all of you had put in your reviews and I thought, god dammit I got to hurry up and get back to the story.

One of the other reasons was that I recently visited deviant art and ended up typing Kazuya and Jun. Some things I loved, others I hated, especially when I saw how some people had drawn Jun.

But still, it was the things I loved that reinvigorated my need to see this couple together, and after watching a lot of things Tekken, I ended up getting right back to it.

So, after FOREVER, here is the next chapter.

Tekken

A World Reborn

Chapter Five

Emotionless Passion

* * *

><p>"Err...nnn...rruuhhhh..." Kazuya grunted to himself as quietly as he could. The clouds hummed, almost as if they felt the turmoil within the Mishima. "Is everything going to be alright Kazuya?" Shinoda asked. "I've been thrown into a volcano before, what do you think?" came the annoyed response.<p>

On the fighting ground, Asuka landed hard on her back, Jun having countered her. Though no one could tell, the older Kazama was feeling...uneasy. She could hear Kazuya growling to himself in obvious pain, though it seemed to be subsiding. _{Kazuya...}_ she thought worriedly. At this point, she just wanted to examine her former lover in hopes that she could extinguish whatever was hurting him.

But of course, she needed to win in order to hurry the hell up, though it was apparent that the fight might be easy. Asuka was a good fighter, however it was obvious to most of everyone else that Jun was the better fighter. "Heh, you scared chicken-shit?" Hwoarang asked the seemingly terrified Jin. "What are you talking about?" the man asked.

Hwoarang rolled his eyes. "If yer momma wins, YOU, my good friend, are gonna have to fight her. Know what I mean? Eh?"

Jin simply grunted, confused by his 'rival's' different behavior. He usually didn't talk like that. It made him sound american.

Without warning, Jun went on the offensive, catching most people off guard, especially Asuka. The teen quickly took a step back, blocking with both arms, not expecting such a powerful roundhouse kick. "Ahhh!" she was thrown back, her arms starting to hurt. Jun gave no opening nor chance for Asuka to exploit, for she quickly spun in the air, delivering another kick that hit the target, Asuka's belly.

The teen had no time to rest as Jun kept running for her. {_She's completely changed her technique!_} the Asuka thought, almost in terror. It had been bad enough that Jun was working circles around her by simply taking advantage of anything she threw at her, yet now it was her opponent that was actively laying the hurt, and very effectively I might add.

"Hnnn...rrrrr...hmmm." Kazuya managed to finally calm himself down. Now, it was time for him to set his thoughts straight. {_It...it's been far too long...is it truly possible for this to be real?_} he asked himself. {_She's right there fighting before my eyes...hn...this isn't like me..._} he thought. He gripped his chest, over his heart. It was pulsing strongly, though he wasn't sure he wanted to believe why.

_Thump thump thump...thump thump thump..._

It wasn't a fluttering, giddy sound, but more of a resounding boom similar to thunder. "Hn..." he grunted. Memories, all the ones he had 'lost' were going all over the place. It was quite difficult for him to think straight. He took a deep breath, then closed his eyes as he sat back against his chair. "Shinoda...remind me to kill you later." he said with a very amused, dark tone.

"Uh...okay." Shinoda replied, taking a few steps away from his old friend with a sweatdrop on his head.

The hands of the current King of The Iron Fist Tournament gripped down on the arms of his chair as he clenched his teeth. He felt so angry at himself. How? How could he have left HER alone for all these years? It made his very soul seeth in rage at the simple fact that he let his ego overcome his love for that woman. It burned in his mind, the events, the decisions, the choices, the objectives, all of it, it made him FURIOUS to think that he chose all of them when the perfect one had been waiting for him at her home, expecting a child at the same time.

How could he have chosen the darkness in him when it was obvious he couldn't even control it at the time? _{You fool...you stupid selfish ungrateful bastard... how could you do this to her?}_ he scolded himself.

Jun nearly had her face smashed. She began to feel Kazuya's anger festering, and it nearly caused her to lose her concentration, but she caught herself and dodged Asuka's attack.

Kazuya's breathing almost became feral. It was so hard for him to not be angry at himself. The fact that he now had a lot of questions did not help very much. He simply HAD to wonder where Jun had been all this time, and why along with HOW she was here now. He knew by now that she purposely chose the alias Unknown considering the fact that Shinoda was no longer giddy, but simply terrifed of what kind of punishment he was going to go through.

They both must have chosen to not let her true identity to be known, but for WHAT?

Man, he was angry. "Shinoda, more water." he said. His friend nearly had a heart attack at the sudden order's tone, but he got straight to it.

Turning away from the man, Kazuya looked back at the fight. Asuka was just about ready to lose consciousness while Christie and Xiaoyu had both already tired each other out. It seemed they were finished, in which case...

"Asuka Kazama, do you yield to your opponent?" His voice boomed, grabbing everyone's attention. He couldn't for the life of him not feel quite a bit...shy, when Jun's beautiful face turned to look at him with youthful, yet curious eyes. "As it would seem, Christie Montiero and Ling Xaoyu are quite done with neither of them as a winner between the two, am I correct?" he managed to sternly ask.

Both of the females looked at each other and giggled at the same time before looking back at him and nodding. He then looked at Asuka. "Well?" he asked, beginning to sound irritated. In response, the girl fell to her knees as she started to breath hard. "I...I accept defeat."

Kazuya then turned to his son, his red eye slightly glowing. "Jin Kazama, step forward while the rest of you except Unknown go back to the sidelines." he said, Jun's chosen alias feeling strange on his tongue.

"I knew you well asshole." Hwoarang piped in with a smirk. "No you didn't. No one did." Jin replied, not bothering to give a snappy comeback. It wasn't really like him to do so anyway. He was slightly surprised when Xaoyu came up to him with a big smile and hugged him. "Do your best. She's one heck of a fighter." she said as she looked up at him.

"I kind of figured that." was the reply as he let her go.

On his throne, Kazuya could not help but chuckle in amusement before he took a drink of the water that Shinoda handed to him. "Yes...?" the man asked hesitantly. "It's nothing."

Jun looked up at the clouds and smiled as the wind caressed her face, before she looked at Jin with a dissapointed face. She didn't say anything, prompting Jin to feel...guilty. "When you two are ready, you may begin." Kazuya stated. "Just so you know...things aren't the way they seem to be." Jin urged himself to say as he took his fighting stance, his expression neutral.

"I can imagine that being true, but the fact is that I just don't know all the facts yet." his mother replied, readying herself as well. "I can't say I'm angry with you, because I have a feeling you had no control over your actions." she continued, going on the offensive. "Your right about that, and even though it was a short while, the whole world was affected." Jin replied jumping backwards to dodge the sweep.

"But you still have motives that aren't a byproduct of the aftermath." Jun stated, catching the fist that was aimed at her spleen. Jin's eyes slightly widened. "I won't let you go through with them." she said sternly, twisting his arm and knocking him back several feet with a single kick. Calmly getting back in her stance, she waited.

Kazuya wasn't sure what to make of their conversation, though he knew he'd get answer's eventually. {_Just as you're going to have to give her answers as well...}_ he thought bitterly to himself. It wasn't like him to feel so terrible...but at the same time, he IS a human being too, no? {_No matter what happens, no matter what she feels now...I must...give back everything I've taken from her._} he thought, not being able to blame anything or anyone except himself for any hardships she may have encountered.

Jin stood back up, beginning to charge. To his surprise, Jun quickly leaned forward, dodging his punch in the process and headbutting him, HARD. Most of the other fighters couldn't help but laugh as poor Jin rubbed his sore forehead. Jun however thrust her palm forward, knocking Jin back once again. "Argh!" her son barked out as he rolled across the ground.

Up above, the clouds lightly rumbled.

Kazuya looked around, taking the entire situation in. He inhaled and exhaled, rubbing his temple as he did so. He was getting very nervous, something he NEVER did. But then, how could any man not get nervous, knowing that he was to face that one special woman who made his head spin? Whether it was going to be a good or bad confrontation, Kazuya did not know, but he knew it must be done.

Sliding forward, Jun made to trip Jin, who jumped up to dodge and punched forward. In response, his mother quickly leaned back while still in the motion of sweeping, grabbed his arm, rolled on her back, and threw Jin across the battleground. The young Kazama managed to get straight back up and trade fists with Jun.

Block, parry, punch, block, parry, punch, it was happening so fast that Jin was starting to wonder how exactly his mother had ever been beaten in the second tournament. {_Then again, that was a long time ago..._} he thought, landing a knee to Jun's belly, causing her to cringe.

From the sidelines, Wang looked on patiently.

"Heh heh heh, Jin's still getting his butt kicked." Hwoarang said, looking at Baek and pointing at the fight. "Well his mom really is a good fighter. I'd say she's the best I've ever fought." Xiaoyu intervened rubbing her neck. "Really? Well I guess yer boyfriends outta luck, eh?" he asked with a smirk. While Hwoarang didn't hate Jin, he was quite aggravated with him, so seeing the man getting beat in a fight was most pleasing.

Xiaoyu blushed slightly and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Ten buck says the lady rips his ass a new one, whaddya think huh?" Craig asked King. "I'd say that's a fair bet, so I won't bet against you." came the calm reply, though he sweatdropped. As it were, most if not everybody were starting to think the same as to who would win the fight. This was what made Xiaoyu very excited as she watched Jin battle his mother.

While she felt that either one would beat the other, she just very much wanted to see how Jun would interact with Kazuya. It made the schoolgirl in her squeal, even though she knew it was kind of stupid to think that way. She knew that the two parents of Jin were much more advanced in age then her, and because of that, a higher degree of maturity was expected.

She felt that they would come to terms with each other, though as to how, she did not know. She presently only knew a little about Jun as a person, while all she knew about Kazuya was a dark, brooding, merciless and powerful fighter. She had never been around him to see how he even communicates in a casual environment.

It was hard for her to imagine a...caring version of the man. As she watched him sitting on his throne, she just could not imagine him even hugging Jun in a gentle embrace. When she looked at his face, it made her question how Jun fell in love with him. While she didn't think of him as ugly, she also didn't think of him as a handsome man, more like, she just saw him as another human being, albeit, a very serious and sadistic one.

"You seem to be pondering something." Wang observed as he stood next to her with a grandfatherly smile. "It's just...I don't know what's gonna happen if Jin loses." the girl replied as she tried to thing of an accurate scenerio of what was to come. "We will see eventually, why should it matter now?" Wang asked, then realizing the simple reason.

Xiaoyu was young, and a female, so it was only natural that she wanted the best for Jun, though he didn't know if she felt the same for Kazuya. "I'm kind of scared to see Kazuya fight Unknown." the girl said. "I think we know that things like that are not to be considered. From what I have seen of that youngling Kazuya's actions as of late, I'd say we should expect something passionate." the old man mused, chuckling.

Marshall decided to pinch something in, having been quite close to them as they spoke. "If there's anyone here who can make Kazuya change, it's probably her." he said.

Heihachi was the one to say something. "Broken bonds are not fixed so easily." Xiaoyu turned to him and pouted. "Coming from you, I can see that. I don't see you trying to make ammends for what you've done to Jin and Kazuya." she replied a little bitterly. "As if that were possible." the old Mishima said with an air of indifference.

"How you grew up with such a different outlook on life than your father is simply a mystery to me." Wang said in dissapointment.

Before anyone else could say anything else, Jin let out a roar of pain as Jun got him in a very painful hold with his arms behind his back, and slightly twisted as she applied pressure. "Now I know why Kazuya managed to defeat you Jin. You're letting your ambitions cloud your judgement. It saddens me to think you've fallen this far."

Hearing this made Kazuya cringe.

Why?

It dawned on him that he himself was a contributing factor to that. Had he only returned to Jun when he was resurrected... it burned him inside to know that he failed his wife in much the same way that Heihachi failed him. However, his musing came to a resounding stop in response to what happened next.

Jin did his best to ignore the pain as he spoke. "I forfeit the match." he tried to state evenly. Everyone, even Kazuya was simply astounded. For JIN to admit defeat in such a strained way was quite unheard of.

At this point, Jun's heart beat slowly began to increase, the same being for Kazuya. The crowd were chatting amongst one another, most of them speaking of how Jin was bested as said man was released. "You're too much for me. I only regret that I couldn't be what you wanted me to be." he said in a slightly agitated tone as he began to walk off, not looking at his mother.

Jun could feel the inner turmoil her son was feeling, but all her attention, as well as everybody else's was immediately drawn to the King of The Iron Fist Tournament.

The clouds hummed as Kazuya sat there with his head resting against his fist. He sat up straight. "It seems I am your last opponent, unless you feel you are not up to the challenge." he said, though he didn't sound arrogant. The woman felt her heart flutter as all of his attention was centered on her. "I'm still feeling quite energetic, if a bit winded." she said as she gently held her hands together in front of herself, giving a soft smile that had a very profound effect on her former lover, thought he did his best to hide it.

{_I haven't seen that 'pose' in far to long..._} Kazuya thought to himself, standing up and taking his coat off. He tossed it to Shinoda. "As I said, remind me to kill you when I'm done here." he said as he looked at him. "Uh...heheh..." Shinoda sweatdropped and backed away from him.

"It's time to see what is to happen now." Wang said patiently as all the other fighter's settled down and watched. Many of them were beginning to wonder if Jun would win, seeing as she was able to defeat Jin.

Kazuya looked up at the clouds, still not having moved from his spot in front of his throne. The clouds boomed a little louder as the wildlife around somehow became more evident, birds chirping, others flying. {_I'm...not so sure how to approach this..._} he thought to himself, trying for once to let the beauty of nature calm his nerves.

It was much easier for Jun, who waited patiently.

Kazuya looked straight at her. "I suppose you want an explanation, Jun." he started, beginning to walk forward. Jun's eyes widened ever so slightly, the truth of the situation now known to her. "By the way, I hope you realize that I do not like surprises." Kazuya said as calmly as he could, trying to sound emotionless. Jun, with all that she was, could only smile. "Not even from me?" she asked.

The fighters that were not aware of the history between the two were wondering what the hell was going on. Xiaoyu however grew hearts in her eyes at how Jun was so kindly looking at Kazuya.

Kazuya stood several feet from the woman, his shades still on. "You ask that as though it's a good thing." he said flatly. He instantly regretted it when Jun frowned. "Don't give me that look. You of all people should know best that I'm not one for small-talk." he continued, hoping to any god listening that he wouldn't hurt her feelings any more than he probably already has.

{_God dammit you fool, all this time you've spent trying to find her and now that she's here, you simply HAVE to be an ass to her..._} he thought to himself.

Jun smiled again, realizing what had just happened. "You always had trouble controlling your anger..." she said with a caring tone. Kazuya didn't want to smile at the memories that began surfacing, so he opted for a look of irritation. "Enough Jun Kazama, I'm sure you've had questions for all the time we've been apart, or is it that you came here just so you could take joy in beating me in a fight since you could not all those years ago?" he asked.

The woman looked down at the ground, her resolve beginning to make itself apparent as she looked at him. "Yes, I have questions, but they can wait." she said, getting into a new fighting stance that no one else had seen. Kazuya could only feel his soul burn because of the simple fact that as much as he wanted to, he couldn't show her any affection...after all, he never even said goodbye to her.

"Fair enough. I'm curious to see how much you've improved." he responded, trying to sound as polite as he could, and it made Jun smile to see that.

In response, Kazuya did what he felt he shouldn't, and removed his sunglasses.

They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and to someone like Jun, you couldn't be farther from the truth. As Kazuya threw them to Shinoda, she looked, for the first time in what felt like forever, into his eyes. She could see everything he was feeling, even though he tried his hardest to hide it. As much as Kazuya wanted to deny it, he knew that she could see through him.

He knew she could she how much he wanted her forgiveness. As to whether she was aware of the fact he knew that or not was simply unknown to him.

He took his fighting stance, all of his attention focused on her and her alone. Though he didn't show it, he was kind of hoping she'd take out any anger and frustration she might have, and use it to pummel him in the ground. He simply didn't know or bothered to think she would be happy with him at this point in time.

They had been separated for so long, and he was the cause of it all. He should have been there, he kept telling himself. As much as he wanted to see her smile, to hear her say that she still loved him, he just KNEW it within that even if that were true, his past actions and motives had made it impossible for him to live with himself.

And yet, this small, almost insignificant part of him told him otherwise. It was saying the opposite. It gave him hope that perhaps even if he did all those terrible things, he could still redeem himself, but he wasn't totally sold on the idea.

(MUSIC TIME! Alrighty, go to youtube and type in Tekken 2 OST - Emotionless Passion, which is the title of this chapter. It's Kazuya's theme in Tekken 2 and it fit's SO WELL with what is about to happen. It should be the ARRANGED version of the song. It SHOULD BE THE FIRST RESULT. The user should be PeyserConley. Do it! Do It NOW! :O This song should really let you feel what's going on in this next scene!)

(Music begin)

The birds flew high into the sky as the clouds began to thunder.

Kazuya and Jun faced each other, both ready to begin. The wind slowly picked up, once again caressing Jun's beautiful face as it gently made her hair billow. One could see the dust from the battleground also lift into the air. The other fighters all stood quietly, their curiousity now fully peeked at having heard everything the two had conversed about.

The environment slowly began to somehow yield to the two fighters, growing quiet, as if it would be impolite to continue as it was.

But the clouds continued to rumble, almost in anticipation.

Without any exchange of words, it began.

Both moved forward. As Kazuya held one arm up to block Jun's roundhouse attack, everyone else was stunned when the ENTIRE ground beneath him broke apart into a small explosion of dust and rocks, making a complete circle around him.

The shaking ground was felt to all as Jun spun and delivered another kick, her mind completely focused as it synchronised with her body and soul.

Using his other arm, Kazuya blocked before he gripped her ankles and threw the woman into the air. Watching her spin with complete control, he was almost mesmerized, but shook his head and then retook his stance.

The familiar blue electricity coursed through his body.

Jun landed gracefully, before she readied herself yet again, no emotion on her face.

He looked at her, she looked at him.

She charged.

Punching forward, Kazuya began, Jun moving her head to dodge, both of their faces passing so close to each other as they looked into each other's eyes. They passed each other and turned around at the same time, this time Kazuya unleashing an earth shattering fist by jumping forward, being dodged by Jun which in turned caused Kazuya's fist to collide with the ground, creating another small explosion.

Looking forward, he saw Jun deliver a kick. He gave his own and both of them made impact a resounding boom being released, the energy behind it being quite apparent. Both jumped back as lighting struck that very spot, having been attracted by their power.

Both of them then began to generate more energy.

They stared each other down and charged at the same time.

Both attacked with their palms, each one hitting the other on the shoulders, causing the ground to shake as more energy was released. Their eyes met again so closely, before they jumped back. They then stood and calmly took their stances, relaxing.

Lightning began to strike all around them as the looked at each other, neither one being affected by any of it. The rest of the crowd could only watch as thunder kept clapping louder and louder as the two combatants continued to watch each other.

"You've gotten so much better." Kazuya stated. "You too." Jun replied with a soft smile. They collided again, this time both attacking in quick successsion with kicks that they each respectively dodged, destroying more of the ground.

Parting again, they stood still, and they let their energies calm down. Almost as if they were doing it on purpose, they calmly got into their stances and looked at each other. Something then occured to Kazuya as he noticed the looks everyone was giving them.

They were all completely surprised by the skill that both of them had just shown. The lightning began to subside, and as it did, Kazuya made his decision. "Today is a calm and peaceful day is it not?" he asked. Jun gave him a look of curiousity, not sure what Kazuya was suddenly thinking. "Yes it is, why do you ask?" came her response.

Kazuya let go of his stance as he looked at her. "There is no need to continue this fight. It ends now, if you do not mind." he said, the onlookers wondering why he was making such a decision. Jun understood immediately but did not say anything. "We both know that either one of us will defeat the other one eventually, but it would take far too long. We would simply be postponing the inevitable. Do you wish to continue or are you fine with ending it now?" he asked.

Jun sighed as the wind gently pushed against her. "We have much to talk about. I agree we should stop now instead of wasting our energy." she said.

Kazuya turned to Shinoda. "My coat and shades if you please." he said. Shinoda quickly gave him his things. "The rest of you..." Kazuya started as he looked at them all. "The festivities will continue until tonight at nine o'clock. You may stay or leave if you want. I have other things to attend to." he said.

Putting his coat back on, he hummed, relaxing his body as much as he could, and then put his shades back on.

At the same time, Jun began walking towards him.

(Music End)

Before he even realized it, she was standing about two feet from him, smiling. "I'm assuming you'd like to go somewhere more private?" he asked as he looked at her, taking a step back. He both hated and loved the look she was giving him. "That would be appropriate." she said, giggling softly. Kazuya grunted and began to walk.

"Follow me." he said.

He paid no mind to the looks that some of the other combatants were giving the two as Jun followed closely to him.

"Where do you think they're going?" Xiaoyu asked as both of them walked down the path that would lead back to the hotel. "That is not our concern. But, I'm sure nothing wrong will happen." Wang said, beginning to head back into the building. "I should stop them right now." Jin said to no one in particular, preparing to do so. "Jin, stop." Xiaoyu said, grabbing him by the wrist.

"This doesn't concern you." he said. "It doesn't concern you either. Call me crazy, but I think it's right to say your dad has been the way he has because your mom wasn't their for him. Don't you think that it would be the best for both of them to get back together?" the girl asked sternly. "That _snake_ is a lowlife scumbag that should die for all the crimes he's committed. He doesn't deserve someone like my mother."

"If that were true, do you think she would have been smiling the entire time at him?" King asked as he walked up to them. "I didn't ask for your opinion." Jin stated evenly. "No, but you are in need of facts that outweigh _your_ flawed opinions." the wreslter replied calmly. Jin said nothing, so he continued. "It was apparent to everyone that Jun was happy inside to see Kazuya again, and even though he himself did his best not to show it, I could see that he felt the same way. Think about it. What kind of life would you have if your father wasn't the man he is today?"

With that, King went back inside with the other fighters.

* * *

><p>The sound of nature was so soothing, even to one such as Kazuya. But that didn't cover the fact that he was getting annoyed with Jun's constant humming. While it didn't sound annoying, it was the fact she was doing it that bothered him. Yes, he was enjoying that beautiful sound, but the memories of his past deeds still burned him.<p>

How could she be so calm and carefree right now? One would think that the silence between them would be awkward. Yet here she was humming to her wonderful hearts content as she followed him to wherever they were going. "Are you hungry right now?" he asked. Jun momentarily stopped humming, though he could just FEEL that smile on her face. "No. Are you?" she asked.

Kazuya wanted to punch something. WHAT was with this woman? She almost asked that in a childish way. How could she so kindly speak to him instead of angrily? "No." he said, looking over the edge of the cliff as they walked down the path. The city below was so huge, it almost took his full attention. But then, that was only because he was feeling very uncomfortable around Jun, and yet at the same time, dreamy.

"Why are you so tense Kazuya?" Jun asked, placing her hand on his right shoulder. "I'm not." he said, shrugging her hand off. {_Her touch..._} he thought, his cheeks ever so slightly pink. "Lying isn't going to help anyone." she said softly as she decided to walk right next to him, giving him another heart-melting smile. As one would expect, Kazuya grunted. "You shouldn't be so kind to people who you can't rely on." he said coldly.

The woman frowned. "You shouldn't leave people who care about you." she said, the pain clearly evident in her voice.

Kazuya stopped walking and looked somewhere else.

He didn't want to look at her.

"There are choices people will always make. Some are right, some are wrong. No matter the choice, they will all have their consequences, good or bad, and they will all have an effect on the individual and those around them. Some are wise enough to make the right decision, others are too stupid and selfish to do so and end up making the wrong ones. I fall into the latter category." he said, trying to hide the regret in his voice and then began to walk again.

"You were forced into the latter because of your father." Jun said with a caring voice. "I've grown over the years and yet I learned my mistakes far too late. Do not waste your breath, it's bad for you." Kazuya said sternly, managing to hide his own pain. "I could say the same to you..." was the reply, though the women said it quietly.

Kazuya felt his heart ache. "Your too kind for your own good Jun." Kazuya said, this time using a soft tone. The woman felt butterflies in her belly as he uttered her name in such an affectionate way. "And you are too stubborn to see what's right in front of you." she said, hope in her voice.

Kazuya stopped once again as his body slowly began to tremble. Jun wasn't sure what to make of it, but waited. The man turned around and took off his shades, giving her a hard glare. "..." he opened his mouth to say something, but then his expression loosened itself and he looked at her calmly.

He had no right to be angry with her.

"What do you want Jun? Tell me what it is you need ME to tell you so that you can get on with your life. If it hasn't occured to you, I have two companies to attend to." he said, his face looking tired.

At that moment, Jun knew for a fact that Kazuya didn't leave her because he wanted to. She remembered that Heihachi threw him into a volcano, which was the first reason they were split apart. Any other reasons did not matter to her because of one single thing.

He was scared. She could see it in his eyes. From whenever he realized who she was, he MUST have been feeling deep down that she was furious with him. After all, he was a person that made many mistakes as he himself admitted. It's only logical to think that he would blame himself for them all. His body language also spoke volumes: he was rigid, almost fidgeting, his expression was that of a neglected dog for pete's sake.

Jun gave him the warmest smile he had ever seen. "I'm not angry with you Kazuya." she said, stepping forward and placing her hand on his chest. He said nothing as he tried to make sense of her actions. "I came here to tell you something. At first I just wanted to know why I never got to see you again even though I had thought you died." she began. Kazuya's heart cried out in pain, scolding him for making such a stupid mistake. "But after being a prisoner of the Oxurin's for so long, I found another and more important reason to speak with you..." she noticed as he began shaking in anger at knowing she had indeed been a prisoner.

She looked up at him. "They're making another Ogre, and whatever their planning, it involves you." she said, remembering what she had seen prior to the destruction of the original base.

Kazuya tried so hard not to look into her beautiful eyes, but he couldn't resist. "I'm aware that they might have had interest in me." he said calmly. Jun's look of surprise was only natural. "Since the third tournament, a faction of G-Corporation had been working with the Oxurins. Three of our scientists had been at the Oxurin base I had personally went to. Later on they told me that my Devil Gene might be something they know about. Though I wasn't aware of a new Ogre." he said, before moving away from her and then beginning to walk again.

"If that is all you wish to tell me, you can go back to your friends and your son. I'm certain you have questions for him if not me..." he stopped as his hand was gripped. He turned around to see that yet again, he'd made another mistake.

Tears were slowly forming in the eyes of his former lover. "Kazuya...I know it's not your fault you didn't seek me out...why do you have to blame yourself to the point that you can't even see the fact that I still love you?" she asked, her voice starting to crack.

Kazuya was shaken to the core. He shook his hand from her grasp. "How can you accept me for what I am? Does it not bother you that I now have all my devil powers back? Who is to say I will not succumb to the darkness again?" he asked, his own emotions not fairing so well either. Jun could only walk towards him, prompting him to move away from her.

"Stay back." he said in a frightened tone.

She took another step forward. "Is it so wrong to love and be loved by someone? You know I can suppress the darkness in you. I'm the one who is to say that you will never be taken by the darkness again...so please..." she said, trying hard not to cry even as the tears ran down her face. Kazuya could only stand there as she walked closer.

He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to see her in pain. He could see now that he cared more about her well-being than his own life. And he knew she felt the same way for him. So, he did the right thing. He held her in an embrace as she finally did the same to him. "I'm so sorry...I'm sorry Jun. I should have been there for you." he said quietly. "You know you would have it wasn't for the devil that was in you before Kazuya...and because of that, it's okay. I love you and I always will." she muffled into his chest.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, looks like this chapters over.<p>

I've had trouble thinking of how implement the right things at the right time, but most of the time it feels like I've rushed it, so then I end up redoing it again. -_-

I want to get back to submitting a chapter within six days again, but my job is gonna get in the way.

Thats where you guys come in. If you don't mind, I want any of you who are willing to reread this story and tell me what you think of it as a whole. What kind of potential does it have? Is it doing things alright or not so much?

When you guys review, I want you to REALLY review, not just say whether you like it or not. Some of you have definately given very well thought out questions and such, but I need more to really understand what you guys hope for and what it is you don't really want.

If you can do that, I might end up thinking new and better ways to get the story much more in depth.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one, and I hope I can get another out pretty soon.


	6. To Begin Anew

Author's Note: "I can't swallow _that_!"

"Well then good news! It's a suppository!"

Guess where that's from, haha.

So, how many of you thought I was dead or gave up on this story? Haha, I'm really sorry I couldn't reassure any of you. The word count of this chapter is 7,264 without my notes here and at the end of this chapter. Anyway, let's get onto the important things here.

First off, I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC. I just got separated from Tekken for a while, and though I now own Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Kazuya's ending in that game has almost completely exhausted my patience with the one fucking stupid ass at Namco that thinks it makes sense to make Kazuya unrealistically evil.

When I started this Fanfiction, it was for one simple reason: I believe in Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama. For whoever doesn't get what I mean when I say that, its okay.

Now, why was I able to get back to writing this fic? Two reasons, gameplay with Kazuya and Jun, and one very special writer here on Fanfiction.

He goes by the name, Some Stories Deserve To Be Told, and he is the author of The Return, a fanfiction about Kazuya and Jun. Honestly, if you think my fanfiction is good, his will BLOW YOUR FUCKIN MIND. Shame on you if you haven't read it, haha.

But I've rambled long enough, it's time for you guys who still care about this story to get a glimpse of what I have in store.

Enjoy. :)

EDIT: I forgot to tell you guys, do you like Coldplay? They have a song called 'Lovers In Japan.' The beginning of the song pretty much grabs the whole essence of the beginning paragraphs of this chapter, so if you'd like, listen to it when you read. Of course, like I said, the beginning is what matters, so if you find you don't like Coldplay, don't listen to the rest of the song, but like I said, the beginning gives you a better picture.

Anyway read on! :D

Tekken

A World Reborn

Chapter Six

To Begin Anew

* * *

><p><strong>On the stone path between the Warrior's Circle and the Hotel below...<strong>

It was as if the skies themselves understood the sheer volume of emotion of the two people that stood there, on this one small stretch of land of the planet earth. For a few brief moments, a small portion of the clouds parted, and a magnificent ray of light came through, directly onto the couple, and illuminated them with far more resonance than the grayish hue that everything around them had.

Being an emotional person was never Kazuya's forte, but with the only person in his life that ever really mattered to him, in his arms and nuzzling his chest, he had to admit, it was _really_ hard not to smile like a bumbling fool. He just looked at her hair and decided to breath it in...and yup, it had such a heavenly aroma that he had to resist the urge to squeeze the heck out of her.

Aside from the golden rays that seemed to make them glow, the clouds everywhere else were getting a little darker, which gave Kazuya the feeling it was going to rain, so he did what was appropriate. "Perhaps we should go back to the hotel already. The weather looks like it's going to get worse." He spared a glance, and unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how one saw the situation, he couldn't turn away when the woman lifted her gaze up and smiled at him, the light of the sun giving her more vibrance than ever before.

It made her look so beautiful. "That sounds good..." From the way she looked at him, Kazuya knew damn well that all Jun cared about now was being with him.

She just looked so..._right_ in his arms, so pure and so _in need_ of him. With his lips threatening to turn upwards, he turned and began to walk with his hand holding her own. "Come along then."

For a little while, it would be pleasantly quiet as they walked, both beginning to fully absorb the situation.

Truth be told, with so much time lost, both could care less about much of everything else, except for the new Ogre. But back to the matter at hand, Kazuya and Jun walked along the stone path with looks of content, or at least Jun did. The Mishima just had this calm look on his face, and while not exactly happy looking, it was definately positive. It was a large improvement, and so long as the woman he was crazy for continued to be with him, the good times would keep on rolling.

"Do you still live out in the countryside?" Kazuya suddenly asked her, his curiosity getting the best of him. Jun tilted her head and looked at him fondly. "Well, Wang and Xiaoyu stay there from time to time...as I recall, Jinrei rebuilt the house after it burned down." As she expected, Kazuya's mood soured, and his muscles tensed at hearing that last bit of info.

To his hidden delight though, Jun gently squeezed his hand.

Just as he remembered, she always knew what to do to make him feel better at any given time.

"Why do you ask?" She continued to look up at him with affection, which was more than enough to get him to speak his mind, and on his end, Kazuya turned his gaze to the clouds. How would she react to what he would say? He knew they were now together again, but still... "I was thinking of building a home for us out and away from civilization. Living in the city gets on my nerves."

Jun blinked.

Well, that was certainly something. She knew that Kazuya had plenty of money to get it done...it's just that he was being much more thoughtful that surprised her. So, because she realized how considerate he was being for her, she giggled. "Heheheheheheh...I think that would be lovely. I prefer nature over the crowded atmosphere of the city." Back then when they first got together, Kazuya had been more stern about what he felt was best. He wouldn't force anything but he usually had been stubborn.

Now it seemed he knew better.

"I see." The problem still remained however: He wasn't very talkative. Or maybe he just didn't know how to talk to her. The latter possibility made Jun giggle again, which caught Kazuya's attention. "What is it?" He didn't know how, but he just knew that he was the reason the woman was amused. "Nothing." She looked at him with an innocent smile.

{_Such a terrible liar..._} Kazuya knew damn well since _the first day_ he met Jun that almost all of his characteristics were amusing to her in some way. It had always confused him, since you know, how could someone as...unapproachable as himself, be a form of entertainment to someone like her? "Hn." He kept his gaze forward, looking as if he were bored, because he knew that if he replied in annoyance, even if he wasn't actually irritated, Jun would _easily_ play on his words in her favor.

Of all the people in his life that Kazuya had ever met, _no one_ could say they could toy with his words, for that matter, mess with him in a way that would normally irritate or infuriate him, except for Jun. Instead of coaxing negative emotions from him, she always managed, and even manages now to be the only one who can make him feel glad to be alive, even if he didn't show it.

{_Damn that Devil...I should have went looking for her the instant I was reborn..._}

Even now, he was still furious with himself for never trying to find her, even if technically he was prevented from doing so. At least Devil was no longer present, but that mattered little he supposed, because if it was, Jun was now here. She was more than capable if suppressing it's presence. But back to why Kazuya had still thought this, it was just that right now, he knew instinctively that what he had been missing in life the most since he was revived, was Jun.

Just the sight of her always calmed him.

"You've changed somehow." He spoke, deciding that finally talking to her about what's been going on behind the scenes would be appropriate. Of course, he wasn't someone to beat around the bush, so he gave his direct thoughts to her. "To put it in simple terms, the purity you once had is no longer one hundred percent. There are dark energies now flowing through you. What has caused you to change?"

Of all the possible things he could have asked her about, _this_ one was the one that she was the most uncomfortable with answering. And, from the not so happy expression she gained when she looked elsewhere, Kazuya knew he regretted asking. Seeing her with any kind of uneasiness in her heart just ate away at him, but before he could apologize, she began to speak. "When I was a prisoner of the Oxurins..." The woman immediately noticed her lover's muscles tightening in silent fury.

"...I was approached by a large amount of spirits, people who had been killed by them. When the spirits realized I had a reason to continue living, they offered to merge with me."

Honestly, Kazuya did _not_ like the sound of that, and he made that obvious by stopping, releasing her hand and looking straight at her. "Have they harmed you in any way?" He asked quickly, his concern and anger evident. Jun herself felt that she hadn't exactly said it the right way, so she began again, gently putting her left hand on his chest. "Hey, it's okay...when I'm not using their power, they keep to themselves and give me my privacy by staying in an enclosed and vacant space of my mind. As a psychic and spiritualist, I can tell that they're doing that now."

It was quiet for several seconds.

Jun was giving what she hoped was a reassuring smile, but from the look on Kazuya's face, it wasn't so. He was just looking at her with a stern expression, and since he was keeping his shades in his pocket, she could clearly see from his eyes that he was suddenly experiencing a lot of turmoil within himself. He closed them and then began scratching his forehead.

"Kazu-"

"Let me speak to them." It was not his intention to interrupt her, because he knew it was rude, but the fact was, this was a serious matter to him. His eyes opened and he looked at her patiently. In his heart he knew she was uncomfortable with her situation right now...because back in his younger years, he had gone through the same problem.

Seeing her expression soften in realization made him feel good in a way he hadn't felt in forever, and he almost gave her a pleasant expression. "Alright...just don't be too hard on them okay? I still have to uphold my end of the bargain I made with them." The moment she said 'bargain,' Kazuya's expression hardened again. There was no doubt in Jun's mind that he was worried for her. "That all depends on what they tell me." He said, this time his tone being calm.

He wasn't going to outright tell her, but he was going to make it a point with himself to always address her properly and respectfully. Before, he had spoken before thinking, letting his emotions drive him, but now when it came to her, he was always going to make sure she understood that he cared, and the first step was to talk to her the right way. He immediately knew that he was doing something right, because the beautiful woman before him just gained a big smile and nodded.

Then, she closed her eyes.

{_If their intentions in the end are something that harm Jun..._} Kazuya did not finish the thought. Even _thinking_ of something terrible happening to her was something he _refused_ to do. The man knew that up to this point, she's had to deal with all the troubles of her life alone. Now however, with himself in the picture, she was no longer going to have to deal with so much bullshit anymore.

He was the man here, and as _her_ man, it was his _duty_ to keep all threats and anything negative in any way, far from her at all times. Every time she was frowning instead of smiling, it felt as if a damn rusty dagger was skewering its way through his lungs.

A strange black aura started to surround Jun. {_Hn...I'm not impressed._} Of course, now that the presence of the souls was becoming apparent, the first thing he noticed was that in comparison to himself, the dark energy they produced was minimal.

Jun's eyes remained closed, but the dark aura came together behind her, resembling black clouds, and a single gold light appeared.

_**"Hello Kazuya Mishima. We are Unknown, the dead souls of countless fighters who have helped Jun Kazama escape her prison. We felt that eventually she would have us meet you. How can we help you?"**_

Kazuya did not move.

All he did for about two seconds was stare the dark anomaly down, and then crossed his arms. "I will give my thanks for helping Jun, but that does not mean I trust you. I can clearly sense that your energies are not pure. Tell me what this so called 'bargain' you made with Jun is, and and I will decide wether or not to expel you from her body myself." If there was anything he was going to get across to them, it was that they wouldn't escape his wrath if they did for some reason have malicious intentions.

Jun's eyes remained closed.

_**"There is no reason to be alarmed Kazuya. We simply asked Jun to free us. In the most simple of terms, she would purify us, setting us free from all the rage and negative emotions we harbour for the Oxurins, at which point, we would then be forced out of her body. This method takes time however, and with a new threat emerging, we feel we should continue to give Jun our aid until the new Ogre is destroyed."**_

Kazuya still did not loosen himself. "Hn, a likely story. I will personally see to it that this reborn monster is dealt with when it decides to show itself. So, I ask you now, is there really much more reason to stay latched to my wife's mind like a parasite?" His voice was becoming just a little angry.

{_**He certainly is a frightening one...**_} The souls thought in surprise. Something just told them that even if they no longer had physical form, Kazuya could still somehow put them in a world of hurt. **_"Well...we feel that if for some reason you and Jun should ever be separated, and Ogre appears, then we_ could-"**

"As I recall, Jun fought the orginal Ogre and did not die. Most likely, she won. Combined with the fact that Ogre is of an alien race that might have been near at the time, Jun was just outumbered. Why do we not let her speak for herself?" Kazuya was beginning to lose his patience, so he opted for a solution. If Jun were to give some much needed answers right now, it would be easier to decide whether or not the spirits could remain.

With the attention now on her, Jun opened her eyes. "Kazuya..." She began softly. In response, the tenseness in Kazuya's body immediately diminished, and his face became calm. {_All she has to do is talk, and the next thing I know, I'm no longer mad about anything..._} This kind of fact would normally make him angry, as in, he wouldn't like the idea of being so easily swayed by anyone.

But when it came to Jun, he didn't care. Though he may never tell her, the fact was, where as he is now untouchable in the world of business, and no one could ever control him or his actions...that only applied to everyone _except_ her. It was as if all she had to was ask for something or give a statement, and he would be all ears for it, which is why he was now going to listen to what she had to say. "It's true...I was close to beating Ogre...but then I was ambushed by Oxurins."

Kazuya for one was pleased that she was giving facts right away instead of drabbling on about all kinds of nonsense. "If that is true, do you think you still need those souls in your mind?" The bottom line was that he once had to deal with Devil, and by whatever means necessary, he would make sure that his beloved would not go through the same fate of insanity. He watched as she shook her head. "You're right...I suppose I really don't need them. All the initial need for them was to just free myself, and it worked."

Of course Kazuya didn't show it, but his mood immediately became positive. "Then it's settled. Jun, you will take whatever time you need to 'purify," Kazuya brought two fingers up with each hand to emphasise his mocking of the situation. "...Unknown, and you will expel them from your body as soon as you can. I can offer you anything you need to get it done."

At this, Jun giggled. "Okay Mr. Bossy. All I'll need to do is meditate...it won't be that hard but it'll take a while. So, later. For now, let's just go home..." Her voice was playful, and her expression that of amusement. Unknown just sort of looked between the two. _**"If that is what you both desire, then so be it." **_Without anything else to talk about...Unknown retreated back into Jun's mind.

"..."

"..."

From here, after the clouds began to get even darker, and the mist that was caused by Unknown vanished, Jun and Kazuya looked at each other.

Tapping his fingers on his arm, Kazuya just turned around and started to walk.

This caused Jun to giggle and follow after him.

OOO

_**Elsewhere...**_

The only thing that could be heard in the strange, dark and otherworldly room was the sound of metallic utensils. Aside from that, there was the overall _look_ of it. It was all a dark turquoise in color, and in the center of it was a very large table made of stone...or at least something that looked like it. And, on the table was a strange looking, and very large humanoid.

He wore almost nothing, but the few things he did wear were platinum in color. He had aztec-like gauntlets and other things that covered the more personal areas, as well as the ankles. Then there was the shield on his left arm, and also the headdress that seemed to maintain the massive amounts of hair that came from the back of his head. His eyes were closed, and it seemed as if he was sleeping peacefully, if his calm breathing was anything to go by. Strangely, his skin was a dark blue, and his hair was, for some reason, dark orange.

To his left was one of the creatures that was fumbling with whatever things on the table were. It appeared to be a male, if it's physique was anything to go by. "Eeeee...nah!" The creature seemed to be annoyed with something. It continued to look through all the tools quickly, it's patience waning.

The humanoid's left hand moved.

However, it wasn't noticed by the Oxurin.

Said individual was able to finally find what it was looking for: a syringe. Making a triumphant cackle, it turned around to retrieve a container on the other table. It's orders had been simple: keep the subject sedated until all tests came out positive. Unfortunately, someone forgot to do so on their last shift, so now this fellow had to do it. What he didn't know was how long it had been since the last administration.

The humanoid's right leg tensed.

Opening the compartment, he saw the vial with the red liquid inside of it. He took that out and another small material. He took the lid off, wrapped the material on the now opened vial, and tied it. Taking the syringe and tilting the vial, he gently inserted it and began to extract the liquid.

The humanoid's eyelids began to open.

"Neh...nnn." The Oxurin finally gained the appropriate amount and put the vial down.

Then, it turned around, ready to give the dose that was required...until it realized something.

The humanoid was no longer on the table. Now, he was standing right behind the Oxurin, staring down at it.

"..." The Oxurin merely stood there, too shocked to do anything. Right now, if things were not as they should be, then the creature was in an incredible amount of danger. Knowing this, it remained silent and just tried to make itself look as non-threatening as possible, not that it was much of a challenge for this beast of a warrior. It also didn't say anything because it didn't know if all the proper adjustments to the humanoid had been made.

There was no telling if he understood any languages or not.

After a few tense seconds, the Oxurin started to back up and put the syringe down. Then, the humanoid looked around at everything.

Everything seemed to be familiar, but the humanoid felt a sense of detachment from it all.

**"...Hnnnnnn..."**

OOO

**Back With The Angel And Devil...**

"If I had remembered anything, I would have gone looking for you. Now however, I'm simply pleased you're alright, and that my memories are back in full." With that, Kazuya ended his story, yet continued to help Jun pack the few things she had brought.

The Tekken celebration would last a few days, so she had brought a few things from home, because she initially thought it would take more than one day to reunite with Kazuya. Right now, they were both in the hotel room she had rented out. Jun silently put her things away, and glanced to see Kazuya looking out the window with his arms crossed. Everything he told her was a little hard to believe.

Well, mostly the bit of his memories being blocked, but that had seemed to be the case earlier at the Warrior's Circle.

And, what mattered now was the fact he wasn't closing himself off from her anymore. When they had first met, he had preferred to keep his distance until they got together, and now, the case was the same. Unlike with Shinoda or just in general when he was speaking, since not too long ago when they cemented their relationship, he spoke calmly to her. All the cold or disspationate tone in his voice before was now gone...or at least he didn't speak like that to her.

"So...you really did go looking for me?"

Kazuya didn't know if he wanted to smirk or roll his eyes. "For the third time today Jun...yes." He said in slight exhasperation. Truth be told, he was really uncomfortable with telling Jun all these emotional and personal things since he had always bottled up all his emotions except for anger and dark satisfaction, but at the same time...

He heard her move, and just the sound of it reminded him how graceful she was.

Her soft footsteps were all that he heard until she stopped directly behind him. To his surprise and confusion, she gently wrapped her arms around his waist. "...I'm really glad you're here Kazuya...I honestly thought you wouldn't care if I had shown up or not.." If this had been several years before, Kazuya would not have understood why she was so concerned for him.

But regardless of how they met and regardless of what their past had been, the fact was that they were together again, and thankfully, even though they were much older, they weren't beginning to resemble beef jerky. For Jun, he was not surprised in the least. She definately looked mature, but the youth of her spirit shone proudly in her physical appearance.

"There was a reason I fell in love with you two decades ago..." Kazuya began, looking out the window and feeling Jun rest her chin as best she could on his left shoulder, a smile on her face. Hearing him say something like that was something that told her he had become a better man. "...and as it stands, we have lost too much time, and my damn father is to blame. But, I haven't killed Heihachi because of the simple fact that the bastard is already old. If my memory of you had not been blocked by Devil, and the reaization that I had been taken from you for over a decade had hit me, I would have dropped everything I was doing and ripped his ugly head off. I'm already strong enough to do so. He only lives because I have you now."

"..."

Jun silently observed him.

Kazuya was just so different from before that she was joking with herself that she had in reality, just found a long lost twin brother who happened to be nice. "Heheheheh..." She giggled with a pretty smile. "I'm glad to hear that. Now, maybe you can help me take my things?" The mirth and glee in her voice was very apparent. "Aren't you going to tell that girl and old man Jinrei that you aren't exactly going back with them?" Kazuya honestly didn't care if she did or not, but he knew that Jun might.

"I know Xiaoyu's phone number. And, I suppose I can talk to Jin some time tomorrow if he decides to stay for this whole thing you've thrown." She didn't see Kazuya blink in annoyance. "You would be better off leaving the brat to his own devices. You know full-well all the things he's done, but if I'm not mistaken, it seems his 'friends,'" Kazuya said the word sarcastically. "...might be able to change him."

Jun really wanted to disagree with him, but she just didn't know all the facts yet. And, as Kazuya had pointed out, Xiaoyu and Hwaorang seemed to be having some affect on him. There was also to consider the fact that she had been out of Jin's life for a long time, and he was no longer the boy she raised. Coming back had affected him, it brought new senses of uncertainty, and especially guilt to him. She had never been one to scold him for anything, but even though he had committed so many atrocities, she had felt terrible for the way she had dismissed him.

"Well...it's not as if I can just never talk to him again."

"Jun, relax. I'm not forcing you to do anything, I'm just giving you my opinion. Fifteen years spent together cannot simply be forgotten. I know he means much to you, but I cannot say the same for myself. Speak to him when you want, but at least consider what advice I can give you." And once again, Kazuya proved that he had changed for the better. He was being considerate of Jun's outlook on the situation, which is why he made no effort to try and persuade her to do anything.

"Okay...heheheh..." With Jun obviously pleased by what he said, Kazuya relaxed completely and just listened to her positive reaction. One of the many things he realized that he had missed about her, was her heavenly voice, at it's best when she was laughing or anything of the sort. Of course, he had practically missed _everything_ about her, but her giggling or laughing was one of the more prominent aspects. "Anyway, you can let me go now. I'd like to get back and make the preparations with G-Corp and the Zaibatsu." He couldn't hide the first positive expression he had made in her presence for a long time, and smirked.

Jun of course just smiled, and then they both retrieved the two suitcases she brought.

"Hard to believe that in less than an hour, the two of us are going back to the way it should have been." Kazuya followed her out of the room and closed it. "Saying that, I have a feeling you're going to drive me crazy with all the things you'll want us to do like a young couple. I'm going to tell you right now, I refuse to let you go to the beach. Just about anything else is fine, except that." The fact that he said it with a look of annoyance was enough for Jun to understand why he was making that decision.

She grew a mischievous look in her eye as they walked down the hall, towards the stairs. "I'll have you know that the chances of me wearing a skimpy bikini are absolutely zero. I'm much more modest than that." She danced around the actual reason this mattered to Kazuya, and she wondered if he would outright say it. Also, she knew that there were very few things Kazuya would never agree with or do, but if she persisted, eventually he would give in. "That's not the point. The point is that I would most likely rip apart every man that sees you, and decide to themselves that you are...'fair game.'"

Jun got her answer, and though she would have found it endearing that he would be so protective of her, she was completely surprised by the way he spat the last words out and clenched his teeth. He continued before she could say anything. "Besides that, I d_o not_ need the paparazzi to suddenly show up because I'm there, and then, make things worse by learning of your existance. As soon as the world begins to see that I'm in a relationship, they will stop at nothing to get images of you. Which is why going out will be tough for us, even going to a simple restaurant."

"..."

Well, that was definately something to consider. However, Jun grew a sudden idea. "Well, if we were to go out for a meal, couldn't we go to Marshall Law's restaurant? I'm sure if you talked to him, you could persuade him to hire people to keep meddlers out. Actually, the Zaibatsu has a huge influence on the world's economy...couldn't you just force people to...leave us alone?" What she brought up made complete and total sense, but Kazuya already had an argument. "That is true..." He waited when they approached the front desk, and another employee who had earlier been filled in for by Shinoda was back.

"She will be checking out." He said sternly, and the response was immediate. "Yes sir, Mr. Mishima." She said with a big smile.

Once they got that over with, they approached the exit. "As I was saying..." He opened the door for her and let her through, which made her smile yet again. "...I'm not the same as I was twenty years ago. If I go start directly commanding the actions of the people of the world, complications could come about. That's the prime reason for wanting to build us a home away from the city. In fact, I would consider building a whole new town with little possibility of reporters or anything of the sort to go snooping around." He led her to his truck and unlocked it.

Jun watched him open one of the back doors and put the suitcases in, after she handed him the one that she had been holding. "..." Looking at him softly, she giggled when he grew perplexed from the way she had been looking at him. Instead of saying anything, he went around to get in the driver's seat, and she herself got in the passenger's.

They put their seatbelts on, and Kazuya put his key in. The truck hummed to life, and when it did...everything just suddenly seemed to be...very surreal.

It was as if it were a dream, that which was happening I mean.

Basically, as Kazuya put the vehicle in reverse, and made sure there was no one was in the way...the whole situation just became odd to the pair, which is most likely why they stayed quiet. They weren't against anything that was happening right now, but...twenty two years they had been apart, because Heihachi ruined everything, and now in such a small amount of time, everything just seemed to fix itself very quickly.

And here they were, watching the land pass them by as Kazuya drove away from the hotel and down the mountain side.

In an attempt to start the conversation for once, Kazuya first looked up, and then back at the road. "I may be strange because of this, but I prefer when it's completely cloudy like that." He said, pointing lazily at the sky. From the corner of his eye, he could see Jun sitting neatly in her seat as if she were a good child with her hands in her lap. "Heheheheh...but it makes the world seem gloomy." She said with a cute laugh. "No it doesn't. It calms all the colors of the environment and is a sign that either a light drizzle or a heavy downpour is coming. As a tree-hugger, you should completely understand where I'm coming from. Plus, it keeps the damn sun out of your eyes." Kazuya replied in a way that made it look like he had been expecting that particular response from her.

Jun stuck out her tongue at him. "You have a point, but that doesn't make up for the fact that you can be a real meanie like that!" Once again, she laughed, and though such a comment would have made Kazuya roll his eyes, when Jun was the one who spoke the words, it brought a positive feeling to him, and he half-smirked. "Hn, deal with it." His tone was finally one of amusement, and as far as he could tell, things were going to get better from here on out.

Kazuya turned on the radio, mostly because he wouldn't know how to keep a conversation going. Music or the local news would keep an awkward silence at bay.

_"...so maybe ten pounds ya know? It's best to do it in the back yard because if not, chances are that it's all a disaster waiting to happen."_

_"I can imagine. So anyways, as everyone tuning in probably knows, that whole Tekken Celebration being hosted by the man himself, Kazuya Mishima, CEO of The Mishima Zaibatsu and G-Corporation started today. Like I said, Emilie De Rochefort has been instrumental in letting us here at The Black Panda know what's going on out there."_

Kazuya rolled his eyes.

_"Let's go ahead and recap here: Apparently some very colorful characters have shown up there. The most prominent ones however, are two gentleman who are just as famous, or infamous depending on who's talking, as Kazuya himself. That would be his father Heihachi Mishima, and Jin Kazama. Before I continue, can I just say how strange it is that Kazuya and Jin have similarities? I mean just look at them hairstyles!"_

_"Frankie, don't go saying weird stuff like that. Kazuya'll probably kill ya."_

_"I'm just saying. Now, aside from the crazy fact that Mr. Kazama hasn't gone killing anyone out there, or you know, picking a fight with Kazuya, about an hour ago, some of the local farmers out there reported that some explosions were heard in that area. They even said that lightning was zapping everywhere. Imma go ahead and call Lili up and see what the deal is."_

"..." Kazuya tsked, and continued to listen, unaware of the fact that his beloved was struggling more and more not to giggle at his annoyed expression.

_"Hmm, alright fellas, phone's dialing. Oh I can't WAIT! What I like about Lili is that she's not shy at all about telling us the good stuff at the expense of others." _

_"Yeah, I'm sure that's why a lot of celebrities want to strangle you."_

_"Jamie, don't go ruining the fun man!"_

When Frankie finished that little rebuttal, the phone was answered.

_"Hellooo, who is this?" _Came an amused and mischievous voice.

_"LILIIII! So good to hear from you again! Listen, we got some info earlier that explosions or something were out where you guys are at. Also we had a report of lightning, what's the deal girl? Haha."_

_"You know, I'm glad you called, cuz I was planning to tell you about this Frankie. I think you'll find this very interesting, especially the last bit. So, first off, here at the Warrior's Circle, as you know, everyone was just playing games or sparring outside. WELL, about two hours ago, all of us were ushered outside to do one special event, the one that would determine who would work with Mr. Badass Kazuya. Heheheheh! For a guy in his fifties, he's pretty cute, just like his son, who, believe it or not, is Jin Kazama."_

Jun blinked in surprise and watched as Kazuya tensed with an unreadable expression. He didn't care if people knew he was related to Jin, but for Lili to call him 'cute' irritated him to no end.

_"AH-HAH! See Jamie? I TOLD you they were related!"_

_"I'm more surprised by the fact that Lili called Kazuya 'cute.'"_

_"Well it's true! Heheheheh, anyway, as I was saying, we were given the honor as a group to decide what kind of challenge we wanted to go through with. Not surprisingly, we couldn't think of something we all agreed on, until ol Kazzy came along."_

_"Oh my, now she's calling him 'Kazzy.'"_

Kazuya's eyebrow twitched.

_"I'm not thinking of dating him, haha, I just think it's an adorable nickname__. Besides, I think he's got his eyes on someone else but I'll get to that later."_

At this, Kazuya slowly began to get angry. "She must be talking about me..." Jun finally spoke, biting her lip to keep from letting Kazuya know she thought this conversation was funny to her. Said man himself wasn't angry about the name, no, he was getting mad about the possibility that Jun would end up being thrown into the spotlight.

_"So then he's all like, 'you're all wasting too much time.'"_ Lili mock-imitated his voice just for the fun of it._ "And then, he tells us it would be easier for all the guys and all the girls to have their own battle royales. We all agreed on that, and then, that's pretty much where those 'explosion' sounds came from. Jin and old man Heihachi were the ones that did the most damage. They were crazy! Right now the Warrior's Circle looks like a tank blew it all to kingdom come."_

_"Yeah I can believe that after seeing them dudes in acton."_

_"Ooo, but wait! There's more! Heheheheh, so after the guys, all the girls went up...and only one came out on top. The thing is, I haven't seen her before in any tournament. She's REALLY pretty, and then, after that, she fought Jin...guess who won!"_

_"Hmm...did this mystery girl win?"_

_"Yes sir. Just about everybody couldn't believe it, myself included. Well, everyone except Kazzy that is! Speaking of which, here's the most juicy thing about everything that's happened today. Apparently the two of them knew each other beforehand."_

Kazuya was wondering if he should turn the vehicle around and beat the living shit out of that little vixen.

_"Really? Hmm, and this woman is the person that you said Kazuya had his eyes on?"_

_"You hit the nail right on the head. Sure enough, after the two battles, she and Kazzy were next in line for a fight. THAT, my friends, is where all the lightning came from, believe it or not."_

_"You're yankin my chain aren't ya?"_

_"Nope. Heheheheh, they didn't even finish their fight. Kazuya was over there talking about how it would take forever for a winner to come out on top, so THEN he suggests that they stop because apparently they have things to talk about. Why don't you calll him and see what he tells you, hmm?"_

There was a moment of silence, and then everyone in the radiostation started going crazy.

_"You know now that you mention it, we did have someone who claims to know him, AND gave us his 'number.' Think we should try it out?"_

Kazuya finally growled in frustration, which was exactly enough to make his beloved laugh.

_"Dude, DO IT! Kazuya rarely talks to any media outlets, probably because they ask him stupid questions. BUT, if you're smart and talk about things he actually likes, like the Tekken tournaments or just the general on what's goin on, he might be okay with it."_

Kazuya's phone started to ring, a soft melody playing and surprising Jun. She had expected he would just have the generic 'ring' of any old-fashioned phone.

_"Way ahead of ya. The phone's dialing right now."_

"..."

Kazuya stayed silent for several seconds as his phone rang, intending to let the bastards know nothing. However, when he looked at Jun, her happy expression made him realize something. If he continued to ignore all forms of interview, there was a high chance of people spreading bullshit lies about him, and eventually, his angel.

Though he didn't like it one bit, he took out his phone, and answered it. "Hello?" He made his voice as disinterested, yet demanding as he could without sounding fake. From this very start of the conversation, he would get across that he wasn't in the mood for stupidity.

He knew that it worked, because as soon as his deep, baritone voice came through, everything became silent. The dumb music that was playing in the background of the station had been turned down, and nobody spoke for several seconds. This made Kazuya smirk, because he knew that they feared him, except Lili obviously, and he partially wondered if she was still on the line.

Finding enjoyment at imagining what their faces looked like, he spoke again. "Hello?" He spoke more loudly to make it seem that he was quickly losing his patience.

_"Frankie, say something."_

_"Uh...hello, is this Kazuya Mishima?" _

It was obvious that neither of the men expected to actually contact him, or at least this 'Frankie' character, so it was enough for Kazuya to continue his little endeavor to teach him a lesson. "You called me without realizing who I am? Who gave you this number?" He asked with an impatient tone, knowing that everyone there was probably shitting bricks.

There were some hushed whispers from around the station, but Frankie managed to calm his pulsing anus and spoke quickly. _"Uh, it's alright Mr. Mishima, I was just surprised by the fact that I'm actually talking to you right now."_ He managed to say, and grew just a little bit more confident. _"But anyways, are you busy right now? My name is Frankie Mojo, radio co-host with Jamie Chops here at The Black Panda."_

"..." Kazuya took a moment to contemplate what he should say. He was driving, so he might get stopped. But, other then that, he was doing nothing important. He had yet to find out how to make proper conversation with Jun, so... "Not at the moment, no. Do you need something?" He knew he was going to be irritated with the questions, but it was best to get the truth out instead of letting stupid people try and fill in the blanks.

It was quiet for several moments, and he heard them whispering.

_"Heheheheh, oh Kazuya, these two gentleman and I just have a few questions to ask you!"_

_"Er, yeah, pretty much. Maybe you'd like to just speak for a little bit with us?"_

Kazuya immediately recognized Lili's voice, and then Frankie's. Now, he had two options. He could either hang up and risk the image he had, or he could answer a few questions and make sure that bullshit lies wouldn't circle around. For several seconds, he thought, and when his eyes landed on Jun, he made his decision.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, how was it?<p>

Recently, I posted another story, one of Naruto, and the pairing is him and Tayuya. If you read it, you'll notice it's much more well written than most of the chapters of this story . Eventually, I'll go back to my other chapters and fix them up. I've learned much in these past two years, and it's helped a lot.

Anyway, time of posting this chapter is May 3, 2014 and on a saturday, at 11:46 or something at midnight. The previous chapter was published on March 2, 2012.

Eesh.

Lastly, I have much more to tell with this story, and it's going to get to the point that each chapter will have ten thousand words or more, and I can't wait for that.

See you guys later, and once again, I apologize for taking forever to update. Some things in life just won't go well for long periods of time ya know? Haha.


End file.
